Harry Potter and The Mystery Girl
by Txtn833
Summary: What if Hermione lived a life much worse than Harry at the Dursleys? What if Harry had fallen in love with her? What if Harry had a twin sister? This is my version of the Harry Potter series. Slight AU. Harryxhermione, and RonxOOC. Some chapters may be T rated.
1. How it began

All original work belongs to j.k Rowling and I own nothing. Have a good day and merry Christmas!

Harry Potter and the Mystery Girl

Chapter 1

Hermione

She was ready. The time was 11:40. Downstairs the door slammed. He was home. For a few minutes he was in the kitchen, then he walked up the stairs. She waited till he was asleep, then he quietly crept downstairs. On the table was the money he had gotten gambling. About $150. She put it in her pocket with the letter. The door was unlocked and she slipped out. The night air smelled fresh and clean. Not the beer and cigar scent she was used to. It was wonderful. She was free.

Harry

(Excerpt from the sorcerers stone)

As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the windows of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Pentunia had found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.

The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be 11 in 10 minutes time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now...

Hermione

10:53. I was starting to panic. What's your no such thing as platform 9 3/4? 10:55. I start asking random people about the platform. After a while I get some help. Someone leads me to platform nine and 10. "Walk right at the barrier. Don't worry you won't run into it." Then she left. 10:59. I run at the barrier and pass through it. A huge Scarlet train is parked. The sign says platform 9 3/4. The feeling is glorious. I have made it. Suddenly a whistle blows. The train let out a puff of smoke. I ran forward, but it was too late. The train pulled out. It was gone in seconds. As people started to leave I made my decision. I jumped onto the tracks and started walking.

Harry

The door of the compartment slid open, and the youngest redheaded boy came in. "Anyone sitting there?" He asked, playing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full." Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. "I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley." "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Hermione

Hogwarts castle is surrounded by gorgeous cliffs and snowy forests. Unfortunately I am stuck in one. I slip and tumble down a hill and fall in some water. Hypothermia. One of the quickest ways to die is freezing in water. I can't do this. I need help. I walk a little more. Then I see something I never thought I would see. Hogwarts. I run. I can see the gates. Almost there! Suddenly they shut. I fall the ground at them. "No!" My vacation starts to blur. It is over. I lost. I imagine someone coming out and finding my body in the morning. In the distance the Hogwarts doors open. A boy walks out. He is too late. I black out.


	2. Who are you

Hey guys! Hope you are liking the story! Chapter two is up! Merry Christmas, and I own nothing!

Hermione

Where am I? Bright gold and red colors fill the room. I thought heaven would be white? I'm lying down in a very comfy bed. A dark haired boy is beside me, watching. "Hi I'm Harry, who are you?" He sticks out his hand. I shake it cautiously. "Hermione." "Well Hermione, why were you wandering around outside?" "Trying to find Hogwarts," "Well your here. I found you and managed to warm you up before the professors arrived on scene."

I stare at him. "You saved me?" "Uh huh, and no you can live, and get sorted, and have so much fun in life." "Then I'm in your debt." He blinks. "What? No!" "Yes, I Hermione Jean Granger hereby declare myself to be indebted _to_ Harry." i am suddenly inveloped in a white light. He has complete control over me. He grabs my arm, and I stiffen. He has complete control over me. He can make me do whatever he likes. If he says 'jump' I say 'how high'. I've read about this charm. In the dark ages it was used for horrible things. People would be told to cut themselves open- or worse. "That's enough exicitment. You need your rest for _tomorrow."_ He says. "Classes start then. All the Griffindor first years have the same classes, so you can follow Ron and I around, or go and make your own friends." He gently pushes me down on the bed and sits back in _his_ chair. The lights dim by themselves, but I can't sleep. After five minutes he starts humming a tune, and singing a song. Sleep suddenly wants me to join. I struggle to stay awake.

_ When i look into your eyes,_

_its like watching the night sky, _

_or a beautiful sunrise,_

_well there's so much they hold,_

_And just like them old stars, _

_i see that you come so far, _

_to be right where you are,_

_how old is your soul,_

_well ill I won't give up on us, _

_even if the stars get rough,_

_im given you all my love,_

_Still looking up,_

He studies my face. "Can we be friends?" My eyes shoot open and I look fearfully at him. He looks down. "It's ok, I understand."

_Cause even the stars the burn,_

_some even fall to the earth, _

_we got a lot to learn,_

_god knows we're worth it,_

_i dont want want to be someone who walks away so easily,_

_im here to stay and make the difference that I can make,_

_our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts yeah,_

_we got alot at stake,_

_ and in the end your still my friend at least we did intend for us to work,_

_we didn't break we didn't burn, we had to learn, how to bend, without the world,_

_caving in_

_i had to learn, what I got, and what I'm not, _

_and who I am!_

_Harry_

_she looks peaceful in her sleep. Behind me, Ron sits up in bed. "That was gorgeous Harry, you have an amazing voice." "Thanks Ron." "Do you think she'll be mad about sleeping in here?" "Maybe s little embarrassed but not mad. Besides, she just nearly died, what am I supposed to do? Leave her on the couch? There's no room in the dormitories."_

_Nobody_

_Hermine woke up early The next morning and followed Harry to breakfast. Harry sat across from Ron and she sat next to said hi and introduced himself. A ghost floated by and asked who she was. She introduced herself, and remembered him from a buck. Harry acted quite cross that the ghost was able to get her to talk. Draco Malfoy came over to see who the new girl was, and was blasted across the room when Hermione decided she didn't like him. She smiled when Harry told her he thought it was brilliant. She was introduced to Harry's twin sister Harriet. Harry had not known he had a sister until she had been sorted just before him. Everyone in griffindor regarded Her as a freak. Unable to find a sleeping place for Hermione that night, she and Henry decided to share A bed until they could. (Actually Harry decided, hermione went along) that night they stayed up late in the common room. Sitting around the fire and talking about their lives away from Hogwarts. Ron talked about his house, and Harriet spoke of a process in which she could read the future. Harry and Hermione were quite content to listen. Harriet was a destiny girl, a rare occourance in magic. One was born every 50 years. Every night, an oracle would give them a dream of the next day. They had to have excellent memory as to remember everything. _

_That night when they retired, Hermione barely stayed on the bed, and Harry kept away from her. She was scared to death, and he knew how that felt._


	3. Snitches, Scars, And Snape

**I own nothing from J.K. Rowling**

"Double potions today," Harriet says as they sit down. "Snape's head of slythrin house. Everyone says he favors him. I guess you'll find out." "Of course you already know," Harry sighs. "Oh I ran into Snape the other day. He's a git." Harriet crinckled her nose and continued eating. As the time to go to the dungeons drew nearer, Harry noticed Harriet fidgeting anxious in her seat. When it was time to go, she shot out of her seat and hurried down the stairs. Professor Snape was not there when they arrived. He arrived a little before class actually started and lectured them on potions and brewing. After five minutes of his droning on, he stopped mid-sentence. "If you are not-" he had spotted Harriet. Harriet had inherited her mother's looks exactly. Almond shaped green eyes, red hair, and milky white skin.

He Started breathing heavy and it took 30 seconds before they realized he had had a seizure. Or was hyperventilating, or both. Either way, someone went to get madam Pomfrey while Harriet gave him a calming drought.

Harry

when the Griffindors and Slythrind gathered outside they were jumping for joy. Today was their first quiddich lesson. "Everyone pick a broom" Mme. Hooch said. "Now stick your right hand over the broom and say 'up'." Harry's broom jumped into his hand. Ron's had too. Draco's broom also had listened, but Crabbe and Goyle were clueless. Hermione' was rolling on the ground. "Here," Harry said. He putes his hand over hers.(he noticed she started to shake.) "Now try." "Up." She says and the broom jumps into her hand.

I smile at her and she smiles back. "Thank you master," "Please don't call me master.""yes sir," "or that," she nods and looks down.

(Neville flies off and crashes into wall)

"Give it here!" Harry says. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find-how about... In a tree?" "Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "come and get it, Potter!" Harry grabbed his broom. Just before he took off he felt a hand on his arm. It was Hermione. "Don't do it. If you stay down here, we can get him expelled for being in the air!" He rubbed her cheek. "I'll be alright." He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground. And up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him- and in a rush of fierce joy he realized he'd found something he could do without being taught- this was easy, this was wonderful. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground, and an admiring whoop from Ron. He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malloy looked stunned. He saw Hermione on the ground. She had her hand over her mouth. "Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!" "Oh, yeah?" Said Maloy, trying to sneer, but looking worried. Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broomtighy with both hands, and it shot toward Malfoylike a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry need any sharp about – face and held the broom steady. A few people below where clapping. Hermione now had both hnds in front of her face.

" No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called. The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy. "Catch it if you can, then!" He shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air, then streaked back to the ground. Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broomhandle down – next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball. What if he caught it? What would Hermione say? A foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and toppled gently onto the grass with the remembrall clutched in his hand. "HARRY POTTER!" His heart sank faster than he'd dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward them.

Nobody

they sat in front of the fire, talking. He watched her. And noticed something. Whenever Ron patted Hermione's shoulder, she would flinch. He watched this happen again and again until Hermione said something smart to Ron. He pushed her a little and as she fell back, the shoulder of her shirt slipped off. There was a long scar underneath. He grabbed her arm, careful not to injure her more. "Guys look at this!" Several mores scars littered her back. "Ron, go get Madame Pomfrey. Harriet, fetch proffessors snaps and McGonagal." Hermione hung her head. He knew she was struggling not to cry. And it absolutely broke his heart.


	4. Christmas Special

**I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Disney owns the song.**

**christmas special.**

Harry

October and November passed, and Hermione and I became very good friends. see wasn't afraid of me anymore, and actually started to confide in me. It seemed like a miracle. We made it to December and on the day before everyone left for Christmas break, Harriet did something completely had been eating breakfast and wondering where she was, when she pushed the door is open with such force they nearly flew open. She ran down the aisle to where the staff table was, stopped in front of Snape, and sang:

Do you want to build a snowman,

come on, let's go and play,

i never see you anymore,

come out the door, it's like youv'e gone away,

we used to be best buddies,

and now we're not,

i wis you would you tell me why,

Do you want to build a snowman, it doesn't have to be a snowman.

he said no, and Harriet hung her head and returned to griffindor table. Everyone watched her curiously. Classes resumed, potions was torture. The day after everyone went home for the Christmas holidays, Harriet burst into the great hall again. There were seven kids this time and they all turn to watch as she ran up the Corredor and up to the head table and stopped in front of Snape.

Do you want to build a snowman,

Or a blowup potions in the halls,

I Think some company is overdue,

I've started talking to the pictures on the walls,

(one of them yelled 'that's an insult)

it gets a little lonely all these empty rooms,

Just watching the hours tick by

Once again, she was turned down. On Christmas day, Ron look Sherry and Hermione up. "Merry Christmas!" He shouted. At the end of each bed there was a pile of presents. Ron started attacking his. The pile at Harry's bed was slightly larger because Hermione's were mixed in. Harry reached under his bed, and pulled out a small rectangle box. It was wrapped in a light pink paper with a red bow. In neat yet messy handwriting it said to Hermione from Harry. He handed it to her. She took her and cautiously. Inside with a light pink pearl necklace. Sherry removed it in clasped it around her neck. She leaned over to the pile and pulled out his present. He took it and said aside. His present was seeing her.

Harriet walked up the the great table, holding her breath.

"Do you want to build a snowman? Come on we could have so much fun, it's really lonely out here, I really would love to talk to someone. Please?" Scape looked around. The slythrin and hufflepuff tables were completely abandoned. There is one Ravenclaw who had started eating at griffindor where there were six people. He sighed, and finally nodded.

Five minutes later Harry and Hermione walked out to find Harriet and Prof. Snape pushing a snowball around. They were laughing and talking. Suddenly Harriet tripped and fell over the snowball. They started laughing.

They built snow forts and had a snowball fight. Harry's glasses were caked with snow and Hermione's hair was soaked, but they were both smiling.

At some point Prof. McGonagle had transfigured some large rocks into sleds. Harriet had gone spinning on a crcular one while Harry and Hermione chose a seemingly saver longboard model. Snape almost threw up when he went off a bump and flew through the air. Prof. Flitwick charmed his sled so he wouldn't land hard. But it made him do flips and twists. He finally landed flat on his face, glasses hanging off one ear. Prof. Dumbledore refused to get on the sled, so they all pushed him onto one and send it down the hill. Prof. McGonagle agreed on one ride so long as they didn't charm it at all. So they poured oil down the hill and sent her, screaming, down. In her frenzy to stop, she whipped out her wand and turned the sled into a confused looking puppy dog. Professor Flitwick snapped a picture.

later they sat in an abandoned classroom, eating hot chocolate and singing Christmas carols. Harriet had curled up in Prof. Snape's arms after we wish you a Merry Christmas. Prof. McGonagle had hexed them all for her ride down the hill. She and Prof. Dumbledore now exchange stories of Christmas past. Harry payed no attention to this. He was too busy holding Hermione in his arms.

_Next: Fred and George leak the picture to a newspaper, spring comes, and a misunderstanding nearly kills everyone in the great hall._


	5. When Spring Comes

**Merry Christmas! I won't be able to post as often today and tomorrow because of The holidays. But don't let that get you down! Also, I have been wondering whether I am wording the story correctly, and if you guys can understand it. Please leave a comment if you do not understand anything, or I didn't explain it well enough. Here is chapter 5, I do not own Harry Potter!**

They were in defense against the dark arts when it happened. They had been listening to Prof. Quirrel droning on for over half an hour, when they heard loud bang, and screen. They hurried out side to see Prof. Flit wick, sporting nasty cuts and burns, running for his life from Prof. McGonagle. She had undisguised fury on her face. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Harriet had never seen her so angry.

Later, Prof. Dumbledore announced to the school that whoever had leaked the photo of McGonagal riding a dog down the hill was facing a month detentions, and 50 points lost.

The dog in question, now had a bed in the Transfiguration classroom, next to McGonagal's desk. She had been named Rosie, and also had a pink, squeaky, bone-shaped chew toy. Despite McGonagal being a cat at heart, she was especially fond of this dog.

Prof. Flitwick marriage to maim Professor McGonagal as much as she maimed him. They both ended up in the hospital wing for a week, and everyone got to miss those two classes.

January and February passed slowly. On February 14, Harry woke up feeling sick and afraid. Today was Valentine's Day. And of course the girl lying next to him would get his valentine. What if she became afraid of him again? What if she didn't like him?

He walked into the great Hall sick to his stomach, and was joined five minutes later bye Hermione and Harriet. They all took her usual spots. Hermione next to Harry, and Harriet across from came staggering in just before the mail arrived. Harry's stomach sank as a brown owl landed next to Hermione. It was a school owl and was carrying many letters. Head wig landed in front of him, and he unfastenened his pack of Valentines.

One from each of the teachers(except Snape), One from Hagrid, one from Harriet, one from Ron, one from Mrs. Weasley, one from… Hermione?

He put all the other Valentines on the table, and started working his finger around the fastenings on Hermione's. When it was gone he slowly slid open the card.

Roses are red,

violets are blue,

not really sure,

but I think I love you,

your black as night hair,

your green as trees eyes,

so happy I'm yours,

so happy I'm your mine

He sat, shocked for a couple minutes.

Spring finally came. Fields around Hogwarts bloomed with gorgeous flowers. As soon as stated, the four went out to do their homework and hang out in the fields. Afterwards, Harriet would levitate flowers in the air,and Ron would watch. Harry would put Hermione's hair up in a thousand braids, then put flowers in it. The trees budded, and the boys would have climbing contests to see who could get up the furthest.

In April, rumors went around that Harry and Hermione were secretly betrothed, and that Hermione was pregnat. The rumors were backed up by the lies of a 5th year hufflepuff name Ronald McFillius(Donald).

George mentioned it over breakfast. "Those rumors, Harry, about you and Hermione, were started by this chap named Ronald." Harry had looked up. "Ronald?" George nodded." Yeah heard about it yesterday." At this moment, Ron sat down. "Hey Harry, What's up?" "Ron, how could you?" "Sorry?" "How could you?" "How could I what?" "Spread those rumors about Hermione and I?" "Hey mate, I-" he looked up suddenly. It had begun to snow, suddenly, it was coming down in clumps. Within seconds, the ground was covered was half a foot of snow. The teachers were bewildered. "Tell me Ron! Why!" The snow nearest him lit on fire. It spread across the room slowly. People screamed as the fire came near them. Burning hot, yet freezing cold. Burning snow.

Teachers moved in, then found they couldn't. The snow had reached three feet deep. "Harry, I don't know what your talking about. You need to stop!" "No you do! George told me!" The snow reaches four feet. Some of the shorter kids were taking deep breaths. Professor Flitwick had disappeared."Harry I swear, I have not been spreading rumors about you and Hermione. Ask Harriet! You guys are my best friends." "Harry! You need to stop this!" His head whipped around. As the snow reached five and a half feet, Hermione slowly disappeared. The snow immediately stopped the fire burning the snow went out, and which help from heating charms, the snow started melting. Kids, adults, and professor Flitwict were pulled from the snow, frozen and burned.

Harry was helping Hermione. People all over had severe burns, and frostbite. Harry had nearly killed 48 people.


	6. How Hermione Got Her Scars

WOW! You guys are AMAZING! I never would have dreamed this story would have 516 views! Thank you all so much! You guys are awesome! Here is how Hermione got her scars.

March arrived, and after Harry finished serving detentions, Ron made everyone aware that is was March, and Harriet was the only griffindor to hold a spotless record with Snape.

It was an odd thought.

Harry finally got up the courage and dignity, (which was to be shot down in the attempt) to ask Hermione about the scars on her back. She turned red and Harry immediately said he was sorry, and she didn't have to answer if she didn't want to.

She shook her head and said it was fine.

"My parents did it."

"Your parents?"

"Yes, they had had a particularly bad day."

"A bad day?"

She nodded. "Father lost a bet and mom had gotten told off by an officer."

"And they ripped your back up?"

"I've had worse, Harry." "Worse?" She nodded. "Like when I got my letter last September? They nearly killed me. I could stand for two months. They thought I was writing to someone. And when they found out I had figured out how to read?"

Harry swayed. "That's sickening."

"Yes, it was especially bad after father got the mace and knife.""What?!" "Yes. Those wounds have healed though, Madam Pomfrey got rid of the scars. She knows, I had to tell her. I expect she'll have told Dumbledore and McGonagal. Harriet knows, so Snape probably will too."

"That's horrible." "That's life with my parents."

"How can you be so casual about it?"

"It could have been worse."

"He snorted "worse? That's about as bad as you can get."

She looked him in the eye. "It could always get worse.""How?"

There was silence in which Hermione turned red. "At least he never forced himself on me."

Goosebumps formed on his skin. He struggled to find words.

"I-I-I..."

She looked down. "May I go?" "Wait! Thank you for telling me all that." Hermione shrugs. "No problem." "No, really. I'm glad to know you trust me with that knowledge." She giggles.

"If you want to know, I'll have to tell you, but yes." She smiled at him. "I do trust you." She reached for the door knob. "Hold on, is there anything, anything at all, you would like to know about me?" Hermione's eyes widen. "You don't have to-" "but I want to." Harry cuts her off. "Anything. Anything at all."

But nothing could have prepared him for what came next.

"What are your aunt and uncle like?"

"O-oh w-well," he scratched the back of his head. "Not as bad as yours. Sometimes they throw me into this cupboard at the bottom of the stairs, or they forbid me to eat."

He scuffed the toe of his shoe on the floor. "A couple of times my uncle took a belt to me, and once aunt petunia held me over the stove."

Her mouth dropped open. "But that was a long time ago." She frowned and pursed her lips. They were silent for a couple of seconds. "That's why you got placed in Griffindor, you were brave to have gone through that."

He smiled. "You would have been sorted into Griffindor too, had you not missed the sorting."

"No never," "of course you would be! Why not?" Hermione looks up at him.

"Because I was afraid of a brilliant young man like you."

I do not own hp. Next chapter, I will polish it off and start year two because I have BIG plans for year two! I am considering starting it in this book, or publishing a whole new fanfic. let me know in the comments what you think and if you do not understand something. Merry Christmas!


	7. Endsumming in up

**Ive decieded that I'm going to include Harry Potter And The Chamber Of Secrets in this fic. Starting next chapter, that's where we will be. Sorry I made the first part so short, but it really was just so you** **would understand book 2. Please note that the whole sorcerer's stone fiasco didn't happen. Also, realized I over looked this. Harriet is regarded as weird, or a freak, by the other Griffindor because she is Harry's sister(boy who lived), a race-occur ace destiny girl, and regards prof. Snape as the best teacher at Hogwarts. Here is the end/summing it up chapter!**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

The end of year feast was Magnificent. The great hall was decorated with Griffindor colors and the Hogwarts crest. The candles have off different colored light, and the aisles had a thick plush carpet going down the length of it.

As the feast started, Harry sat down next to me. He did something he'd never done before... And kissed me on the cheek.

Everyone laughed at the color of red I turned. "You'll write me, won't you?" "I'll try." He nods in understanding. "Alright.

Later, we head upstairs to our dormitory. Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ron, and Harry have all stated that the dormitory isn't the same without me in it.

As soon as we lie down, it is clear that this is going to be another sleepless night. I haven't had one since I started sleeping in Harry's arms.

"If I fall asleep, I'll just wake up tomorrow and have to go home. I don't want to go home."

"Me neither,"

But he wraps his arms around me.(oh his strong arms,) "Cause even the stars, they, burn. Some even fall to the earth, we got a lot, to, learn. And God knows we're worth it." "No!" "No what?" "Your trying to put me to sleep!" "You need your rest." "Oh, Harry James-" he silences me quickly with a kiss. "Shh.. You'll wake the others." "You just kissed me." He looks down. "I-I-I'm sorry," seaconds pass. Then I lean up and kiss him. "I love you, Harry." "I love you too, Hermione." "Prove it." He smiles cheekily and his hands sneak around my waist...

Harry

I see the Dursley's car pull up. I had bought Hermione a train ticket and she will be going home in a minute. "Well, have a good holiday." I say weakly. "You too." She says. "Thanks for everything," she says and stands on tiptoe to lightly kiss my cheek.

Then she hops onto the train, and is gone.

Uncle Vernon walks up behind me. "Come on boy, let's go,"

Before I step in the car, I wave to the train as it leaves. Touching the cheek she kissed, I smile.

Until next year...


	8. Start of the Chamber Of Secrets

**hey everyone! Merry Christmas! This is book two now! If you don't understand ANYTHING feel free to leave a comment or pm me. I have TONS of spare time. I do not own hp or any of the songs I use. Also, this story just hit 780 visitors! Thanks so much! You guys are AWESOME! ㇴ1ㇴ1ㇴ1**

_Seriouslybananas- I quite agree. They shouldn't get away with everything. Sometimes however, it backfires on him!(harry getting on quiddich team) unfortunately, he does get away with a lot of things in this series. And yes, their family gives the ministry money. _

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was bored. After breakfast he wandered outside, sat in the shade, and thought. This summer had to be his most favorite so far. And it was completely boring. Ron had Written him once, Harriet twice, and Hermione hadn't written at all. He knew he shouldn't expect her to. However bad the Dursleys were to him, her parents were 10 times worse.

She had suffered everything at their hands. Starvation, whips, and torture.

Still, he'd hoped he'd have gotten something.

Uncle Vernon appeared at the door. "Boy, get in here," his voice was low and dangerous. He led Harry into the living room.

The first thing he was made aware of, was his headmaster. "Professor Dumbledore?" He asked "what are you doing here? Is everything alright?" "No Harry, everything is not alright." Dumbledore said. "You see, in the next town over a neighbor called the police about some screaming in the next house. The house was investigated, and a twelve year old girl was doing in the corner of the attic, half dead. "

He felt sick.

"Any ideas Harry?"

"No, not her?"

"Yes her,"

"who?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Harry, she is outside in the silver car."

He raced outside like a speeding bullet. He threw open the doors and raced out.

There she was.

"Hermione!"


	9. Why You Shouldn't Get In Harry's Way

**Thank you all for reading! Sorry I kinda left you at a cliffhanger, I thought to save all the mind-blowing stuff for this chapter. Remember, if you have any questions, feel free to leave a comment or pm me. I do read EVERY COMMENT. Here is the mind-blowing chaper. I do not own hp.**

After Hermione was cleaned up and dressed in Some of Harry's old clothes, Dumbledore let harry destroy the house, only to return it back to normal after he had calmed down some.

The marks that would have been left had Dumbledore not cleaned them up made Dudley look like a harmless butterfly. He had been angry.

Dumbledore pulled him aside afterword for some extra important news.

"Harry, I'm really sorry, but her father... Well, he left her in a predicament-of sorts,""

I'm already going to kill him. What?"

"Harry, Hermione's pregnat."

(five minutes later...)

"That stupid, son of a gun, good for nothing, punk!"

After dismantling the first floor(overturning sofas and chairs, ripping up walls with a knife, smashing mirrors, flooding kitchen), he started on the second floor. Dumbledore knew this was getting out of hand. Harry tore up the master bedroom, the guest room, and Dudley's room. He ended with the bathroom, then collapsed in the hall. Dumbledore was relieved he hadn't gone into his own room, Hermione was asleep there.

"Listen, Harry, this must be very hard for you but," Dumbledore sighs. "If it's hard on you, what about Hermione?" "Does she know?" Dumbledore shook his head no.

he half expected him to go on another rampage and destroy what had already been destroyed.

Instead, Harry hung his head and cried.

After Dumbledore cleaned up the house and left, Harry went in to his room and watched Hermione in her slumbers. At one point he got a letter from Ron. It said that he heard what had happened, but hoped Hermione was getting better. It said his dad had been temporarily placed on the muggle court defending her. Apparently they had so much evidence there was no possible way she could lose. They would be coming the next day to discuss how much evidence she wanted the reporters to get.

The information about Ron coming delighted Hermione when she awoke two hours later. She was angry that they were discussing her case. Then she broke down afterword. "I-I'm s-s-sorry. I-I d-d-don't know w-why I'm so e-e-e-mo-tional." She hiccuped.

He knew it would come to this. "Hermione, your, that is, Dumbledore says your pregnat."

She held her breath and then started crying again. "Don't worry Hermione, we'll get him." "No Harry, it wasn't him. He never did that to me."

For a second, my heart stops beating. "So..." She nods, wiping uselessly at the mascara all over her face. "Yes, the baby is yours."

(Dun-dun-dun!)

**So, yeah. A little bit of the dangerous anger side of Harry. (Don't get on his bad side.) (we'll see this again) Hermione's pregnat. And for those of you wondering, he doesn't ditch Hermione. Harry is not a coward. If you didn't understand something, leave a comment or pm me. Have a good day and merry Christmas!**


	10. Court

**thank you guys so much for reading! I'm Glad you are enjoying this as much as I am! Thank you all so much!**

**sparkplugs- yes, I know it is spelled pregnant, but I use my phone to upload, and it has spell correct. I spelled it wrong once and it keeps changing it! Thank you for catching that though! I never would have!**

**I do not own hp.**

It didn't take long for Harry to decide he didn't like court.

The seats were hard backed and stiff. The lawyers looked at him like he was a speck of dirt on a polished surface, they wore grey and black and talked to him like he was 2.(except for Mr. Weasley)

He was not 2!

Worst of all was the judge in his black coat with his hammer and pedestal. Bang, Bang, Bang! Went the hammer. "Order! Order in the court!" He said.

He already had a splitting headache.

"Order! Order in the court!" The judge said again. "There's too much order in the court." Harry said under his breath. Ron and Hermione both laughed. "Silence!" "He's the only one talking." Harry said. Mr. Weasley gave him a stern look.

He shut up.

"Mr. Granger, you are being charged with severe child abuse of your daughter Herm-"

"Daughter, what daughter?"

He looked at the lawyer next to him. "I woke up a minute ago and I have a daughter?" The guy shrugged.

"This daughter," One of the lawyers on Hermione's side said, make a gesture to her.

Mr. Granger glanced at her. "Oh, her. She ain't my daughter. We ain't e'en related."

"Then why was she in your custody?" Me. Weasley asked. Ron shot a bewildered glance at Harry, who shrugged.

"Some lady dropped her off as a baby. Have us money to take her in. She knocked on the door in the middle of the night. Didn't say a word. Handed me the baby and 1,000 pounds, then disappeared. Saw some hair though. Black, it was."

The Judge pounded his hammer on the pedestal, to which it broke and the head came flying off. It hit a lawyer in the face. He hadn't liked that one anyway. She had tried to kick him out.

The judge stared at the broken stick in his hands. "Umm, the meeting will be adorned until tomorrow." He picked up a nearby book and hit it on the pedestal. Mr. Granger got up and started walking to them. He grabbed Hermione's hand, and Ron's arm, and steered them through the crowd.

(should I save Dobby for the next chapter? Yes, no, yes, no, enie, meanie, minor, mo. Sorry, maybe next time!)

**Please note that most the scenes in this chapter were made up. I have ever been in a court room in my life, and I have never met a lawyer. (My mom was trained to be or though) so all I had to go off of was the movie Leagally Blonde. I hope I didn't offend any of you guys with this chapter! Happy new year!**


	11. Elves

**Hi everyone! Thank you all again for reading! I'm so happy you guys like it so much! I tend to be a careless writer sometimes, and leave stuff out. So if you have any questions, feel free to leave a comment and/or pm me! I read every single comment on all my stories, and will respond. **

Sparkplugs- thanks for understanding. Yes spell check is very annoying, and I have lots of free time to upload, now that we have our winter break in school. I might not have as much free time when school starts up again on January 5, but until then...

**Also, I've been wondering how you like Harriet. I know she's kinda a cheat, 'cause she can just tell Harry, oh yeah! And professor Snape is looking to give you detention! (Actually she is forbidden by the oracle(which tells her what's happening) so she doesn't screw up and kill us all.) but let me know of any improvements you may think of for her, the other characters, or the story itself! I Have it mostly thought out, but am open to (slight) change!**

Harry and Hermione spent all the next few days in the public library,(the Dursleys, now afraid of him and fond of Hermione, let him go)online, and talking to Ron and Mr. Weasley about trying to find her parents.

After a couple days of fruitless searching, they decided they better prepare for Hogwarts and come back to try again later. The days passed quickly, and soon it was the night before they left.

The night was calm, and cool. Harry crawled under the covers. Hermione curled up next to him. "Seven more months, Mione"

CRASH!

Uncle Vernon opened the door. He flicked the light on as Harry groped for his lamp, which was on the floor. The lamp shape had separated from the lamp, and two feet, two arms, and some filthy rags stuck out. It was alive.

As it pushed the lampshade off its head, they could see the rest of it. "A house elf?" Hermione said curiously. It was a creature with large, bat like ears, and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls. "Harry Potter," he said in a high pitched voice. Then he noticed Hermione. "And Mrs. Potter!"

Hermione managed to maintain a somewhat normal expression. He wasn't actually sure she had heard. She was looking at the small creatures robes, although contemplating how to make new ones.

He glanced at uncle Vernon. "We'll sort this out, you can go back to bed." Without saying a word, he turned and left the room.

"Er... Hello." Harry said nervously, "Here, why don't you sit down?" To his surprise, the creature burst into tears. "I'm sorry!

I didn't mean to offend you or anything!"

"Offend Dobby?" Chocked the elf. "Dobby has never been asked to sit down before, like an equal."

Hermione slid of the bed, some how perfectly calm. She outstretched her arms and held the elf until he had calmed down some. She didn't look the least bit uncomfortable.

When he had calmed down, Hermione asked why he was in their room.

"Dobby has come to warn, Harry Potter, that he must not go to Hogwarts this year!"

"Why?" Harry asked.

"There is a plot, sir. A plot to kill Harry Potter!"

"But I've got to go! Hogwarts is my home!"

Seeing as he was getting nowhere with Harry, he desperately turned to Hermione.

"Mrs. Potter! You will not let Harry Potter put his life in danger!" His eyes flashed briefly to her abdomen. "You won't put them in danger!

He suddenly tensed. Then, with a loud crack he was gone. Hermione had a look of horror on her face.

"Harry?"

"We're going, we have to."

The Weasley's arrived at Harry's house the next morning to pick him and Hermione up. They drove to King's Cross Station. Percy the prefect went first... Then Fred and George... Then Mrs. Weasley and Ginny(who was beaming brighter than the sun.)

Harry smiled at Hermione, then ran toward the barrier with Ron.

Crash!

Both trolleys hit the barrier and bounced back. A nearby guard yelled "What in the blazes are you doing?"

"Lost control of the trolley!" Harry yelled back. Hermione appeared behind him.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We can't get through." Ron gasped.

"Why?"

"The barriers closed.

"Guys." They both looked up and followed Harry's gaze to the clock. 10:59 with 12 seconds. Eleven, ten, eight, seven, six, five, comma, three, two, one.

Hermione let out a small sob. They had missed the train. Harry never realized how hopeless it seemed after you missed the train. Hogwarts a couple hundred miles away. You've got no transportation. Nothing.

"Harry, are you coming?" Hermione called. He looked up. "Where!" "To the car. Come on."

**Thank you all so much for reading. I do not own hp. If you have any questions leave a comment, I read them all! Hve a good day and happy new year!**


	12. 1,000 VIEWS!

**Thank so much for reading! And thanks to sparkplugs and Sirius for their comments. I really appreciate any comments, praise, or critics. I t helps me be a better writer for you guys. In this episode, they return to Hogwarts and get saved by? Two chapters ago I dropped a small hint who Hermione's mom is(yes you know her). Last chapter I gave another hint you might not have gotten. It was near the bottom. If you saw what I said, leave a comment! Also in this chapter there are a few sentences on Ron particularly. Have a good day and happy new year!**

**I do not own hp.**

I hated flying.

I liked having my feet on the ground. Brooms are torture.

I mentioned this to Harry as we were about 10 feet off the ground, going up. He hugs me and says "Don't worry,Ron is driving.

Ron is a very safe driver. He check the mirrors, made us invisable, and double-checked all doors were locked.

As we go up I build up the courage to reach out the window and grab a handful of lilacs. The light purple flowers give off a peaceful aura in the hot, stuffy car.

"There it is! Harry says, pointing down at the fields below.

The Hogwarts express, a red bullet in the meadows below us. We follow it, switching drivers occasionally.

Driving is natural for me, somehow. Harry says I'm better than Ron, and Ron agrees.

Harry turns the wheel too far and knocks us off course, driving us upside down toward a cliff. Ron saves us. Harry is banished to the backseat.

After my 30 minute shift, I join him while Ron drives. He takes the lilacs from earlier, picks the flowers from the stem one by one, and sticks them in my hair.

I notice Ron glance back at us, then turn his attention back to the train. And I realize, Ron wants what we have. Love.

The day slowly came to a close. We lost sight of the train, and followed the tracks. I was driving, and Harry and Ron were talking about quiddich.

A couple lights flickered in the distance. Then more. Finally, I could make out the outline of Hogwarts.

"There it is!"

Harry and Ron looked up and smiled as it came more into view. Suddenly there is a loud clatter and and the engine died. "We're out of gas!" I shriek. We fall towards the ground faster than could have ever dived. Speaking of which... "Watch out for that tree!" Harry bellowed, lunging for the wheel. It was too late. "We crash and I have a split second to think where we are. And I realize, "Guys, this is the Whomping Willow!" Ron pushes me aside a bit and hits the gas. We shoot out of the tree and land about 10 yards away.

The tree is trying to get to us.

The car doors spring open and it send us flying out. I land on my back. Fine. "Ron!" Harry yells. "I'm fine Harry!" "Hermione!" "We're alright Harry!"

We walk inside. Snape found us at the entrance and pulled us down to the dungeons.

Then he gives us a lecture on 'the consequences of our actions' and 'what we have done'.

I spent the first half of my summer getting told of by adults. I'm Not going to have it happen at school. I Start screaming at him and telling him off. By the time the mood swing is over, he is angry.

I'm In So Much Trouble.

Just before he can start talking, the door opens and a familiar face walks in.

She stopped short at seeing them and then smiled. "Harry!" Harriet said, throwing her arms around him. "G'day Ron," she mimicked an austrailian accent as she hugged Ron. "Hermione-" she stopped and stares at her. "Hermione Jane Potter! Why in the world are you down here!(Hermione decided to go by Harry's name until they could find her parents.)"

"Got pulled down. What was with the accent? It's really cool." "Sev and I worked on it over the summer." "You got to stay the summer?" "The orphanage I lived in closed, so Sev invited me to stay." She smiled. "I came down to ask if he would play chess with me."

She Looked up hopefully at him. His mouth opened and closed like a fish. He was saved answering by a knock on the door, and the entry of Proffessors Dumbledore and Mcgonagall.

I knew we were in for it now.

Harriet could blow up the castle and get away with it if Snape were judging. But Dumbledore and Mcgonagall did not play favorites. Harry and Ron looked pale.

I shivered. It was freezing down here. Professor Mcgonagall noticed. "Mrs. Granger,(I wrinkled my nose.) why are you down here without a coat? (Harry immediately took his off and placed it on my shoulders.)" She had rounded on Proffessor Snape. "Severus Snape! You pulled her down here like that! In her condition!" "I assure you, Minerva, I have no idea what you mean by her 'condition'." "Minerva, you may yell at Severus all you like, after we settle the matter at hand." Dumbledore said. "Please explain why you did this."

So they told him about the barrier and the car and ended with the tree. When it was over, professor McGonagall said "you will each receive a dentention tomorrow evening." "Wait, Minerva!" Snape said.

Harry's mouth dropped open.

Was Snape really going to help them?

But he gestured to Harriet and said "She's not in this."

Go Figure.


	13. Detention and Mrs Noris

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 13! As you might have guessed from last chapters' title, this story has hit 1,000 views! That is almost insane! Four days ago, I never would have DREAMED this would happen. I remember writing this story in a bunch of composition books back in sixth grade! Now, I have people in China reading my story! It's truly amazing and it's all thanks to you guys! Thank you so much!**

Out of all the detentions he could have gotten, Harry felt hehad gotten the absolute worst one. He would rather have sorted potion ingredients or cleaned cauldrons. Anything but Lockheart's fan mail!

Lockheart was the worst teacher at Hogwarts. He taught DADA and sucked at it. Instead he taught everyone about himself and his accomplishments. The first test they ever took had questions like what is Gilderoy Lockheart's favorite color?

Lavender.

Whic was the color he was writing in now, as he addressed envelopes and listened to Lockheart. Jessica Roberts, Brooklyn Griffith, Kylee Smart.

He listened to Lockheart talk about a girl he had hoped to marry, and told Harry of some girls who might be interested in him. Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Pansy Parkinson. He was disgusted he didn't mention Hermione.

"And of course, there is always Mallory Thamert in Ravenclaw." "Actually, sir, I already have my eyes set on someone."

"Oh?" Lockhart turned to him. "And who is that?"

"Hermione,"

Lockheart's face crinkled. "Her? She's a nice girl and all, brains, clever, and not bad looking, either, but..."

Harry felt angry. "But what?"

"She doesn't have any related public figures. And you really deserve better."

"She's one the the best there are." Harry argued. "No one compares to her and Harriet."

"Harriet doesn't have any taste in men either. Professor Snape over Seamus Finnigan, Earnie Macmillan, Dean Thomas, Draco Malfoy..."

That was the breaking point. Harry stood up abruptly, so the whole table lurched forward. "I'll not hear a word against my sister, or that scumbag being with her! Even Severus Snape is better than Malfoy!"

He sat down and continued scribbling. Lockheart kept muttering "oh dear, oh dear." He smirked.

Several minutes passed before Lockheart spoke again. "Well I suppose Mrs. Granger-"

"Potter. She isn't related to the Grangers. She wants to go by my name."

"Well you should tell her no. She wants the fame that comes with your name,"

"No, she decided to use it because she's pregnant" Harry said. "I'm the dad."

"You?" Lockheart was at a loss of words.

"Yes, me." He grabbed another letter and wrote Lily Snow on the front. "Its almost 11, after this letter can I go? I've got to check on Hermione." Lockhart nodded, and soon after he was walking through the twisting halls of Hogwarts.

He was walking toward the fourth floor, when he heard a low, hissing noise.

" Come... Come to me... Let me rip you... Let me tear you, let me kill you."

His head snapped up and he jumped. It seemed to be coming from the walls. He quickly followed it. If someone was hurt, he would have to help.

"Rip... Tear... Kill..." He followed it down one corridor, then another. "So hungry... So long... Kill... Time to kill." He rounded a corner and bumped into something. "Oof!"

"Harry?"(Take 10 seconds to guess who it is.)

"Hermione!" He immediately stood, and helped her up. "What are you doing here?" "I came looking for you, Harry, there's a voice inside the walls!" "I can hear it too." "Oh good, Ron thought I was crazy." "It's alright, and we need to hurry up and get you out of here. Your not supposed to be here!"

He knew immediately he'd said something wrong.

Her eyes teared up, and she shook a little as she hung her her head and sniffled. "I just had to make sure you were ok. I had too." It's ok, let's just-"

"Rip... Tear... Kill..."

they both turned and follow the voice through more corridors.

"I smell blood... I smell blood!"

On instinct, he turned and shielded Hermione, assuming they were to be attacked. Instead, there was a single lantern lit, with a cat hanging under it. But not any cat. "Mrs. Noris." Hermione breathed. As if the school had heard her, a low rumbling started, then grew louder- the sounds of feet on stone. Students poured into the hall and stopped as they saw the cat and the writing besting it.

"Enemies of the heir, beware? You'll be next mud bloods." Draco Malfoy said, sneering at them.


	14. Quiddich

Professor Binns had been droning on for half an hour, before Hermione raised her hand.

Proffessor Binns, glancing in the new of an extremely dull lecture, looked shocked.

"Miss –er?"

"Potter sir, and I was wondering whether you could tell us anything about the chamber of secrets?"

The entire class was emmediatly awake, and so, after a slight argument, he agreed.

"Let's see, the chamber of secrets. Hmm."

he thought for a minute.

"You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago, by the greatest witches and wizards of the age. Godric Griffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slythrin. They built this castle together, far away from prying muggle eyes. For a few years, the founders worked in harmony, seeking out youngsters who showed magic ability, and brining them here to be educated. But then, Slythrin decided that they shouldn't admit all students, only they from pure blooded family's. There was a serious argument between Griffindor and Slythrin, and Slythrin left."

He paused, thinking.

" Legend has it that, before he left, Slythrin had built a hidden chamber inside the castle, of which the others knew nothing of. Slythrin, according to legend, sealed the chamber of secrets, so that none could open it until his heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to open it, and unleash the horror within."

Quiddich. The school seemed to breathe the word. The game was today. The sky outside bright. The Crowd cheered as the teams walked out the field. Griffindor vs Slythrin. He nodded at Malfoy, who was the opposing seeker, and laughed inwardly at Oliver's words. "Get to the snitch, or die trying. Hermione would have a fit. She was in the top row.

With a roar from the crowd to speed thme upward. The 14 players rose into the sky. Harry kept going up, only stopping when he could just see Hermione and Ron. Harriet was commenting.

"Alright there, Scarhead?" Malfoy shouted.

"Alright, Slugbreath?"

An ugly look crossed his face. Yesterday he had been hit with a slug-belching charm.

A heavy black blusher came flying toward them. He dodged it, but it call hurtling back. George Weasley gave it a mighty whack, but it came back to him. He took off, flying around the field at top speed with it following close behind, when he saw the snitch. It was hanging above Malfoys ear. He rushed toward him, and saw the white haired boys eyes widen. He grabbed it. "Yes!" The blusher slammed into him, and we fell off the broom.


	15. Harriet

After the Bludger hit him, Lockhart had Intervened and removed the bones in Harry's arm. From what he had had been told, Hermione had yelled at Lockheart for five minuetes straight, the blown him unconscious.

Harry was fed a beaker of skele-grow. Imagine voldemort in a bottle. It was that disgusting.

After finishing with Lockheart, Hermione joined Ron and Harriet at his bedside. They left at dinner time. Harry told Hermione to go.

Night fell, and Madame Pomfrey turned of the lights. He wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. He sighed.

After what seemed like hours, the clock struck 11:00. He heard footsteps outside. Professor Dumbledore backed into the hospital wing, holding one end of something. Professor Mcgonagall held the other end. He faked sleeping.

"Get Madame Pomfrey." Dumbledore said.

As Mcgonagall hurried away, he caught sight of what was on the bed.

Harriet.

She held a camera up to her face. A smile on her face that said she had found what she was looking for.

What had she been doing?

she was as still as a statue, and just as lifeless. She had found what she was looking for, but what was it?

The camera.

She had probably taken pictures.

Madame Pomfrey had come out now. She did a quick checkup. She was petrified. Nothing else was wrong. Dumbledore removed the camera to check the roll. There wasn't any. All that was there were two folded pieces of paper. He unfolded one. "Letter to Severus." He muttered and placed it on the side table. He unfolded the second.

"Dear Professor Dumbledore, you may have noticed there isn't any film in the camera. Please deliver the second letter. The chamber of secrets was opened today. Please note that it was not the person who did its fault. If that makes any sense. Also, you should talk to mm. Please tell Madame Pomfrey to check up on Hermione. Please tell Harry not to be frustrated. Please tell Ron I won't be able to make it the Christmas dinner, but I'll be watching. The finished work assignments from now until May are in my dormitory, top left shelf. Tell Sev he better read my letter and follow the instructions to help save the school, or there will be heck to pay when I get revived. Do not read his letter!

With love, Harriet Lilianna Potter.

P.s. You would do well to know that Harry is awake and listening to you."

The three snorted. "She mentions that at the bottom?"

"It is Harriet."

**I think my favorite thing to do is write about Harriet. She's so matter of fact and leaves everyone with raised eyebrows. Please leave a comment, they really help me. Have a good day and happy new year!**


	16. Christmas

**Thank you all for reading. I'm sorry I'm not posting as much as I'd like to, but my kitten is sick. He won't eat and is extremely cold. I Do hope to catch up in a couple days, though!**

**Sparkplugs- see that's what I thought. I have been trying to include more of Harriet and Ron in here than I did when I originally wrote this fic. Unfortunately, now that she has been petrified, she won't be appearing as often. Sorry!**

**If you are confused or I didn't really explain something, leave a comment! I read all of them and will respond. (If there are more than 10 comments I will answer then in the next chapter.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. **

Hermione sat on the couch, listening to the boys talk about quidditch and Harriet.

Mainly Harriet.

Neither of them had understood what she had said very well. Hermione had gone to Madame Pomfrey for an hour today. She had come back with a large bowl of cherries and pickles. "At least she was over mood swings" Harry thought.

Eventually, they got so wound up over Harriet that they decided to change the subject.

She didn't think she could stand hearing about a World Cup in Switzerland again.

"Harry, guess what?" She said, handing him a cherry. He popped it into his mouth and said "what?"

"So I wen to Madame Pomfrey,"

"mmm-hmmm"

"And we did an ultrasound."

"and?"

"We're having twins."

Harry started to choke. Ron thumped him on the back. "Really?" He asked. She nodded. "That's amazing!" "Yep." She are another cherry.

"Ron had an idea for a baby room."

"what was it?"

"Brilliant."

Ron rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "My dad told me about the undetectable expansion charm he used on the back seat of the car. We could find a trunk, and build a portable baby room."

"That is brilliant Ron!"

"It's really not."

"Yes it is, we can ask Mcgonagall for a trunk and Mr. Weasley can help build it."

"I wonder if Mrs. Weasley has any furniture we could use."

"And when they get older, we can just enlarge the space for two rooms."

"Brilliant!"

"Brilliant!"

harry

when I signed up for dueling club, this was not what I expected.

Lockheart, grinning like a fool, was standing on a stage as Snape demonstrated different curses. He didn't pay attention, and the next thing he knew was he was pulled away from Hermione and put on the stage to duel Malfoy.

"Scared Potter?" He drawled across from him.

"You wish." Harry said.

"On the count of three, cast your spell's to disarm your opponent. Only to disarm! One… Two…"

"Rictusempra!"

Malfoy had started on two. The Spell hit Harry in the chest, and he was blasted back.

"expelliarmus!" Harry yelled.

"Serpensortia"

The end of Malfoy's wand exploded. A large black snake shot out of it. The atmosphere in the room dropped 30 degrees. The snake slithers toward Justin Finch-Fletchley. I Jump on the stage. "Leave him alone!" "Sar-ha." Someone else says. I look up and see Hermione.

Did she just tell the snake to come?

Yes.

Gently, she rubs it's head until it is calm. "Sah-ra-sienthensaw." She Hisses. Go back to Malfoy.

And it does.

it slithers over and curls up at Malfoy's feet.

Someone tugs on my robes. "Come on, you, move it." Ron says. He grabs Hernione and we hurry out.

Ron

I feel guilty as the train leaves for Christmas break. Harriet is still there, with only Snape for company.

Harry and Hermione are sitting across from me, talking about the new baby room. They want the genders to be a surprise, so it's going to be either a yellow, green, or purple.(a.n. Tell me which one you want!)

My mind wanders back to Harriet. She was looking forward to coming over. She had never really had awesome Christmases at the orphanage.

(flashback)

Harry, Hermione, and Ron climb through the portrait hole, laughing and talking. Harry and Hermione head upstairs, but Ron hesitates. "Are you coming, Ron." Hermione asks, fingering the necklace Harry gave her today. "You go on ahead, I'll catch up."

They nod and disappear upstairs.

Ron stands over by the stairs a moment, then walks to the armchairs by the fire. Harriet has her eyes closed, but isn't sleeping.

"Hello."

"hello, Ron."

"Did you have a nice Christmas?"

She opens her eyes. It annoys him how they are exactly like Harry's.

"Yes it was fun."

There is silence a couple minutes, as they say watching the fire crackle and burn.

"What was it like at the orphanage? Christmas, I mean,"

"Not much. We each got one 50cent gift- pay ally a rubber ball or bubbles. There wasn't much money at all."

"Cent?"

"5 Knuts."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, the older boys in the orphanage would go cut down a tree, and we would decorate it. You had to be very careful not to break any, because we couldn't afford new ones. I think..."

She stopped to think.

"The best gift I ever got, was a 75 cent Barbie doll. It broke within the hour, however, when a boy stole it for a game of catch."

She smiled at Ron. "I called her Lucy."

"Ron had no clue what a Barbie doll was, but in the hour she had had it, it had been important to her. So he did what any friend would do, walked over, and hugged her.

(end flashback)

Ron smiled inwardly. Hermione had been paper thin back then. Thanks to Harry's urging she had managed to put on a couple pounds before she had gotten pregnant. Now she was clearly pregnant. Two more months, he realized. February 16 was her due date.

harry

Christmas was a special time of year for the Weasleys. Tinsel and lights were hung everywhere, a ten foot tall tree was put up, Bill and Charlie levitated them up, so they could put ornaments on the tree. Potted Christmas flowers were placed around the house. Harry showed everyone how to make paper snowflakes, which they enchanted and put around the house. They also had a tradition for Christmas day.

Fred and George woke Harry, Hermione, and Ron up at 5:57 in the morning. "Come on we're going to be late! And keep your voices down." They followed them down the stairs, Ron explaining what they were doing. "Shh!" Percy said as he listened at the door to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room. "12.4 seconds. Ready...3...2...1!" Let's go! They rushed into their parents room and sprang on the bed.

Mrs. Weasley shrieked and Mr. Weasley fell out of the bed.

"What's happening! Where's the danger!" He yelled, pointing his wand around the room. "Oh, it's Christmas," Everyone had stopped when he pointed his wand around and was still till Percy (of all people) said"Last one downstairs is a fault broom!" The room cleared out faster than possible. Bill and Charlie appeared, Hermione, who was by the door, zoomed out of the room and made it even before Bill and Charlie.

The twins were making her happy and energetic, so she sat giggling uncontrollably, and rocking back and forth uncontrollably. When Harry(who was last) stepped of the stairs she rushed over and pulled him toward the spot she had claimed as 'hers'.

Hermione got books. She immediately engulfed herself in them. Harry got a model set of a quiddich field, and a couple books on the sport. Harriet's gifts were left wrapped.

Mrs. Weasley made waffles and French toast with a side of everything. Harry went around the table handing small, black cards to everyone. "Our Christmas gift to all of you." Inside each card was the words "wishing you a merry Christmas with Galleons of joy!" Below were 5 gold Galleons.

Except for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They had 10 each. They were the first to try and give it back. But Harry wouldn't let them.

"I also bought some floo powder so we can go to Diagon Alley after breakfast."

fast forword a bit

The first thing Harry did was go to Gringotts. There, they added Hermione's name to the list of people allowed to withdraw money from Harry's account. The Weasleys went around Diagonal Alley.

Mallam, Harry's accountant, was an honest goblin that immediately got what they wanted. While he was off fetching the paperwork, Hermione started to feel hot. "Harry, could you help me remove my coat, it's boiling in here."

He raised an eyebrow. It had to be 7 degrees Celsius. He helped her out of her coat, and was shocked to see her clothes drenched in sweat. He felt her forehead. It dropped to freezing and climbed back up to 37 Celsius.

She smiled weakly. "I think I just ate too much at breakfast. He nodded.

Mallam came back with the paper work and soon they were walking out.

Hermione was using Harry for support as they walked down the street. Ron was getting a owl that was white like Hedwig, but had Dark brown spots on the wings.

They circled around the Apothecary, and we're almost to Ollivanders, when Hermione collapsed. Her eyes rolled back into her head and it seemed she had difficulty breathing. "Hermione!" He yelled. "Hermione!" The Weasley's were around him. "Harry... The twins."

**Thanks for reading! This chapter is unusually long, but I wanted to get everything in! Why do you think Hermione is sick? What color should the baby room be, and what do you think of Hermione speaking Parseltoungue? Also, in the next chapter we see a bit of Drac when he's not pushing Crabbe and Goyle around. See you later, and Hsppy new year!**


	17. Everything wrong with Harry's life

**Oh my gosh. Fifteen minutes after the last chapter was posted, 1.01 K people has read chapter 1. Wow. You guys are awesome. Thank you so much for reading. I was kinda disappointed with the lack of comments on this fic. Please tell me if you have a problem with anything. Sorry I left you guys at a cliffhanger, but I was done writing. Here is the next chapter, would should tie a lot of loose ends you have.**

He sat in the hospital chair, feeling sick and disgusted with himself. The Weasleys were around him.

Hermione Jane Potter was dying.

The nurse was explaining about magic cores.

All witches and wizards have a magic core. It was what made them what they were. If you used magic daily, you would get a very strong and large magic core. If not, you would become a squib.

They didn't know who Hermione's parents were, (a.n hint coming up!) but they were very strong witches and/ or wizards. Hermione had a very strong magic core, stronger than usual, and it was failing.

Your core can only hold so much magic at once. If you overload it, it will kill you. The twins were overloading her. They were too powerful.

The genes from Hermione's relatives combined with the genes from the boy who lived had created superhuman like children.

And it was killing her.

The nurse had left.

He stood up and walked out the door. He walked and walked until he found one of those empty, hard, wooden benches no one sits in unless they are miserable. After a couple minutes Ron finds him.

"Look mate, I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do about it. It happened. It's-"

"No you don't get it Ron. I did that to her. I'm the reason this is happening. I'm to blame!"

"Of course your not!"

"Yes my genetics and power. My stupid, freaking, here to destroy voldemory power!"

He buries his face in his hands.

"Now look," Ron scoots closer to him. "That busted said rest would slow the damage to her core, so tell her to rest. You can do it, she'll have to obey you. I know you hate giving her orders, but it's for her own good. Don't let her use her wand as much. It'll reduce strain on her core. She said without proper rest, Hermione would have 3 months left, but they're die in two. Hermione's not going to die."

He thinks for a minute, turning the information over in his head. "But what if the twins can't control it? What if this is all for nothing?"

Ron puts a hand on his shoulder. It won't be.

Harry

professor Mcgonagall told me I'm not to leave my dormitory. I Had no clue what happened until Hermione told him Justin Finch Fletchley had been found petrified.

Harry was suspected of being the heir of slythrin for being able to speak Parseltoungue. Hermione was off the hook because Harry had told her to stay out of danger.

His movements were being tracked by Professor Flitwick.

Hermione sat down on the bed and Harry immediately jumped off and gestured to take the spaces. She rolled her eyes. "You don't have to be such a gentleman, Harry."

"I'll be anything for you."

She rolled her eyes again.

"Guess what?" Harry said, pulling up a chair. "Mmh?" "The book I ordered came." "What book?" He opened the desk drawer and pulled out a half-inch thick book.

She gasped at the cover. "Harry Potter!" He grinned. "Also today I finished the baby room."

"You did? I'll have to see it, but Harry! "

She gave him a look.

"Are you insane?"

"No, I'm interested."

"In this garbage? The Big Book Of Pregnancy and Babies?!"

"And I thought it would be funny."

"Harry James Potter-"

"And it is Wiz, I mean , witch edition."

She scowled, but smiled. "I don't care what edition it is, I just want it out of my sight."

"Alright, fine." He took it a replaced it in the drawer.

"Thank you."

She grabs her book bag, which is leaning against the bed post, and takes out a notebook. "What-cha doin'?"

"Trying to crack this whole, heir of Slythrin stuff." He sighs. "Harriet, found with a camera. Justin Finch-Fletchley, found near water. Nearly Headless Nick and another Hufflepuff boy were found-" "Hold on! There was another attack!" "Yes, yesterday and those two were alo-" she stopped, staring at the notebook.

"Oh my gosh." He could see gears turning in her head. "I need to go to the library!" She swung her feet off the grounds and fast- walked from the room. Ron and Neville came in.

"Hm."

"eh, girls. Want a game of chess, Harry?" Ron asked. They through 2 games before Harry and Neville started a game. "Knight to c3." Neville said. "Bishop to c-" Suddenly he couldn't breathe. It was like someone had kicked him hard in the stomach. Something bad had happened.

"Harry? Are you aright?"

"All students return to your Dormitories"

Mcgonagall's voice blared from all corners of the room.

"Hermione..."

He bolted out the door and down to the Griffindor common room.

"Hermione!"

Ron and Neville were behind him. "Harry, come back!"

"Hermione!"

Some how Professor Mcgonagall had found them and was chasing him. "Harry Potter, come back here at once!"

"Hermione!"

He rounded the last corner to the library, and was met with a horrible sight. Professor Flitwick was levitating Hermione and another ravenclaw girl onto a stretcher. He walked over, feeling numb, and grabbed her hand. "Cause even the stars, they burn."

This wasn't a game of hide-n-seek anymore. This meant war.

**Thanks for reading, sorry this chapter isn't as long as I said. My cat died and I dont think I can do anymore. I don't own hp, or the short part of song I used. Please leave a comment!**


	18. Everything clicks into place

**Short intro today, guys. You guys are awesome&amp; amazing! Please comment on anything you want, and Have an awesome day and a Happy New Year!**

_He stood in the common room, looking outside. It was a trick he'd learned himself. Say mirror to the portrait and it becomes a one way mirror. He sound a sound-crying, and saw a girl in his year run past. Avery Clearwater. Penelope, her sister was petrified today with the mudblood Granger. I slip out through the portrait hole and hurry after her._

One month later

Harry sat by her bedside, rubbing her hand and occasionally her stomach. February was long gone and they were well into March. March 13, to be exact.

The mandrake restorative drought was brewing. It would soon be finished.

He couldn't wait.

He was sick of Hermione like this, cold and glassy eyed. He wanted her to be alright, for the twins to be okay.

Since Hermione couldn't very well deliver the twins while petrified, they had been forced to slow down everything. Not stop it, just slow it. Breathing, feeling, growing.

He chuckled. Due to slowing her growth, she would never be taller than him.

They had also slowed the development of the twins.

But there was a catche.

In order for these charms to work, she had to be in a relaxed state. Too much stress would stop the charms and result in her death or a labor they couldn't go through with.

He watched the beepers and and dial that monitored the spells on her. He noticed one bugging out and walked around the bed to fix it.

After fixing it, he sat down beside her and grabbed her hand. Something scratched him. Paper. Hermione had a piece of paper in her hand. Gently he wrenched it out.

Of The many fearsome beasts and monsters

That roam our land,

there is no one more curious or more deadly

In the basilisk, known also as the king of serpents.

this snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years,

Is born from a chickens egg, hatched a toad.

it's methods of killing are most wonderous if, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the basilisk has a murderous stare,

and all that are fixed with the beam of its eye

shall suffer instant death.

the basilisk flees from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it.

And beneath this, a single word had been written, in Hermione's handwriting. Pipes.

Everything chocked into place.

He heart beat fast.

"Don't worry Hermione, don't worry about anything. I will avenge you."

**Oh Boy! Yeah I know, short chapter but had to save all the heart racing stuff for next chapter. Until then, leave a comment, even a criticizing one helps!**


	19. The Chamber Of Secrets

**No Intro. Too excited.**

All students return to their dormitories at once.

That was the message given to the students. Harry didn't listen. He, Ron, and Professor Lockheart(who was their prisoner) were heading into the Chamber Of Secrets.

The Entrance was in the dungeons. In a dark room no one even knew existed. It was in the darkest, deepest part of the dungeons.

They pushing Lockheart in and pulled their wands out.

hospital

one more day. Madame Pomfrey thinks. One more day and it'll be ready.

An alarm goes off. "Mrs. Potter!"

The dial measuring stress is at breaking point.

"Calm down! Calm down!"

Blood flows all over the sheets. Oh boy.

Severus

Poppy rushes in out of breath. "Severus, is anything done? Anything."

"I told you Poppy, it will be done tomorrow."

"But mrs. Potter-"

"Has it started?"

"Yes."

"I'll see what I can do."

She leaves to see what see what she can do.

I uncork the potion Harriet told me to brew and remember her words.

"When all is lost, half a bottle will do."

Slowly, I pour half of it in.

Mcgonagall

I take roll. In dormitory 390 Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley are missing. They're probably with Mrs. Potter.

Madame Pomfrey

Severus walks in with a bunch of bottles. "Severus? How?"

He nods at Harriet. "A potion she invented."

Harry

"I wanted to meet you. So I set the basilisk on your sister. That made you mad, didn't it,"

I clenched my fists. Riddle smiled.

" She had it coming. Knew I was going to try and kidnap you. The Fool."

Thats why she was out of bed.

"but you still didn't come. I Suppose you knew the mandrake restorative draught would work, and the teachers would take care of the rest."

Oh he was going to die.

"And then the moment came, your mudblood girlfriend figured out what was in the chamber of secrets. What was attacking the students, and above all, how it was getting around."

He studied me a second.

"So I attacked her. And voila! The Whole thing became personal. Take down sister, make you mad, but sister, girlfriend, and kids? Everything is personal."

"Listen you. I Will kill you for what you did to all the other students. I'll make it slow and painful for Harriet. Then I'll give your remains to Harriet, and she what she makes of you for potion ingredients, for Hermione and the twins!"

Riddle looked unfazed.

"What do you care about them? Why your sisters fine, she just revived the whole hospital wing! And your mudblood- she's in labor, right now. Pity you'll miss it."

He turned and hissed at the statue of slythrin. "Speak to he, slythrin, greatest of the Hogwarts four."

Hermione

Feeling floods into me. A sharp pain goes across my abdomen. I Scream.


	20. James and Lily

**Take a look at the title. Go on, look!**

_He took a swing. It caught the snake on the nose. He didn't care if he was killed. This thing was down first._

We went to Professor Mcgonagall's office. Big mistake. She grabbedmy ear and pulled me down to the hospital wing, screaming all the way.

Hermione was there.

I stood by her as scream after scream echoes of the walls. I hold her hand as she crushes mine.

Finally, Madame Pomfrey hands him a blue blanket.

"James. Can we name him James?"

He can barely nod. The Boy does look like a James.

"Hiya Harry." Fred says.

"How'd you get in here?"

"Suction cups. Can I hold him?"

"Empty your pockets." Normally he would say no. But they probably had more experience with babies than him, and there was one more on the way.

He handed Fred the baby, and was amazed at how gentle he was.

Soon, (one hour 37 minutes later,) he was holding a small girl. Madame Pomfrey was cleaning up, and Hermione was asleep. They didn't know who Hermione's parents were, so James and Lily wouldn't have a middle name.

He wrote it down on the birth certificates.

James Potter

Lilianna Potter

When they discovered Hermione's parents they would get a middle name.

"Harry?" George said. "Can I..." He gestured to the girl in his arms. Harry handed her to him.

Avery

There he is. "Draco, may I speak to you?" He immediately breaks away from his group.

"What's up?" He's kind to me.

"Draco, I'm pregnat."

He stumbles, his eyes wide. "Is this some kind of joke?"

I shake my head.

"No. It has to be. My parents. My life. I'll get disowned, my inheritance pulled!"

"What?"

"And what'll everyone say? My friends, acquaintances, house?"

"Well you know what, sorry! Ok! I'll keep my distance in the future! My parents will disinherit me and lock me out of the house. I'll raise our kid by myself!"

And I turn and run away.

**Cliffhanger for last chapter for The Chamber of Secrets. Donny was freed after the matter, but as they didn't go to Dumbledore's office, I didn know how to fit it in. Avery Clearwater is a Ravenclaw girl Malfoy is in love with. He just lost his mind here.**


	21. The Prisoner Of Azkaban

**Hi everyone! Hope you are having an awesome day so far (it's 8:47 where I am)! **

_**Mystery person- hmm like your name. I imagine Avery as one of those girls who has really rosy cheeks, with hair that never stays perfectly in place, but goes out of array as the day goes on. She has sea blue eyes, has not pierced her ears, (She is afraid of needles and blood), and HATES jewelry with a passion.**_

_**hi- no. The person who RAISED Hermione was a drunk. Hermione's dad wasn't actually a drunk. Don't worry!**_

**_Remember if you are confused or upset about anything, pleas read a comment. I read all of them and will respond! Happy New year!_**

This summer was the best Harry had had- ever.

The Dursleys were fond of Hermione and were nicer to Harry because of her. They were still, however, deciding on James and Lily.

Oh James and Lily...

The two had shown talent in apparition, and were found in multiple regions around the house. James was particularly fond of the icebox and washer, while Lily was found in the oven when Aunt Petunia had opened the oven(at 400 degrees) to put her casserole in. She also liked the drier and had been found in the boiler room.

She and James were quiet for the most part, but if kept waiting, were louder than a mandrake repotting session. Harry, who was a light sleeper, got up quite frequently to take care of them for this reason.

Because they feared if left too long, they would get mandrake screams.

after three weeks it became clear that the twins had inherited Hermione's facial figures, and Harry's hair and personality. If pushed too much, they would blow up.(literally, they would pop and re-materialize in front of you)

Their room was a light green color with white furniture and smelled of raspberries due to the perfume Hermione wore.

Their Hogwarts letters arrived on the evening of Harry's birthday. This year there was also an enclosed form and the letter said:

Dear Mr. Potter,

Please note that the new school term will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from Kings Cross Station, platform 9 3/4 at 11:00

Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed form to a parent or guardian to sign.

A list of books for next year is enclosed.

Since Harry could be considered Hermione's master(that feels weird to write) he could legally sign hers. He, however would have to get a signature from uncle Vernon.

However, Uncle Vernon said he wouldn't sign the paper unless Harry was good while Aunt Marge, Vernon's sister, was here.

Harry hated Aunt Marge. She would probably bring her favorite dog Ripper. When Harry was six, Ripper had chased him into a tree and kept him there till well after sunset.

Just three days though, he thought. Just three days."


	22. The Last Straw

**Sorry such a short chapter last time! I'm planning on doing a chapter a day so I can work on this other fic I plan to realease today. It's going to be called piano keys. Have a good day! I do not own HP.**

The Final day of aunt Marge's visit arrived. Aunt Petunia cooked a fancy dinner and uncle Vernon uncorked several bottles of and Harry had water.

They ate dinner in the garden,which was aunt Marge's favorite place. Hermione had put a rock border line around all the flower beds, and created little bluebell like flowers that cast off a purple and blue light. The great old tree had little bells in its branches that tinkled and swayed with the wind. If you looked closely you would see small glitter particles drifting to the ground from them. The hedges were gold and silver.

of course, Aunt Marge wasn't told that it was all charms and spell work. She was told it was a simple act of electricity and spray paint.

They got all the way through the soup and Salmon without a mention of Harry's faults, the Dursleys and Marge talking to Hermione about how she had managed such a feat.

"Oh it was nothing, my school, Strawgoh school for advanced students has me excelling in such feats."

So they talked about Strawgoh for a while. Harry was amused when Hermione said "My electricity teacher, professor Flitwick, and my interior designer teachers, Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Sprout, helped me with this idea."

He was quite sure Mcgonagall would never let anyone call her 'interior designer' though Hermione had used some of her Transfiguration techniques to do it.

Uncle Vernon brought out a bottle of brandy and aunt Petunia made coffee. Hermione retired to bed with the excuse of helping the twins before she was expected to drink any. Harry tried but failed to.

He watch Uncle Vernon empty bottle after bottle of brandy into Aunt Marge's glass.

He nearly snorted when Marge told Dudley he would be a proper sized man." Unfortunately, she heard him. " now this one here..."

Hermione. He told himself. Think of Hermione. That would calm him down.

"Where is it that you send him again, Vernon.?" "St Brutus's. It's a first rate institute for hopeless cases." "Do they use the cane at St Brutus's." Harry sat very still, a funny ringing in his ears. The conversation turned to his parents.

Hermione's hair. 1 ft and 3 inches from the base. Mix of brown, tan, blonde, and occasionally a yellow strand of hair...

"A no good, lazy, scoundrel who-" "He was not." Harry didn't know his voice could be so dangerous.

The glass in Aunt Marge's hand shattered. Aunt Petunia grabbed a rag and cleaned it up. "You, boy, go to bed. Uncle Vernon said. "No Vernon." Hiccuped Aunt Marge, holding up a hand.

" Go on boy, go on. Proud of your parents are you? They go and get themselves killed in a car crash?"

"They didn't die in a car crash!"

"They died in a car crash you nasty little liar, and left you to be a burden on their decent, hardworking relatives!" Screamed Aunt Marge. "You are an insolent, ungrateful little-"

She suddenly stopped speaking. For a moment, it looked as if words had failed her. She seemed to be swelling to incredible size, already surpassing Vernon. Aunt Marge was blowing up like a ballon. Harry ran inside and up the stairs.

Hermione, who was sitting on the bed with James, jumped. He grabbed her hand. " Get your things. I'll not spend another second here.

She waved her wand and everything was packed Harry grabbed them and they walked away from #4 Privet drive..


	23. The Knight Bus

**Hey everyone! So I deci to come back and post another today, hope you are all well, Happy New Years eve!**

**Hi- I thought the same thing.**

**I do not own HP.**

They were several streets away before they stopped near a park.

Hermione didn't dare ask Harry anything while sorted through their thing. He had his wand in hand and was fully alert.

Hermione heard a crack behind her and went to retrieve Lily, who had apparated to the wood chips.

Harry suddenly got the feeling he was being watched.

He looked up and saw a black, shaggy, big dog, partly hidden by darkness.

He held up his bond. "Lumos."

BANG!

Found startled Harry and he fell backwards into the gutter. A second later, a gigantic pair of wheels and headlights screeched to a halt exactly where Harry had been standing.

they belonged to a giant purple triple – Decker bus. Gold lettering on the side said 'The Knight Bus'. Harry thought for a second he been knocked silly by his fall- then a man hopped off the back of the bus.

"Welcome to the Knight bus. Emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for this evening." He looked around then spotted Harry on the ground.

"What chō doing down there?" He said, dropped the professional manner.

"Fell over."

"Chō fall over for?"

"I didn't do it on purpose."

"Woss that on your 'ead?"

"Nothing."

"What's your name?"

"Neville Longbottom."

Hermione had joined them. "This is Avery Clearwater."

"Naw, we 'ad an Avery Clearwater on 'ere a week back."

Hermione exchanged a look with Harry. "I'm Hermione Granger."

Her face was hard as stone.

"How much would it be to get to London, Diagon Alley?"

He reached down, grabbed his money bag from his trunk, and swung it shut again.

" 11 sickles," said Stan. "But for 14 you get hot chocolate, and 15 you get a hot water bottle and a toothbrush in the color of your choice."

"Do you have Kids cups for Hot Chocolate?"

Stan nodded and Harry handed him a couple of Gallons.

"That's for 2 seats, two regular hot chocolates, two kiddie hot chocolates, and a toothbrush each." Stan nodded and Harry took James from Hermione. By the time he got them situated, Stan had already gotten their trunks.

Harry thanked him and told him to keep the extra tip. James and Lily were both very much awake, and when Stan brought them their hot Chocolates, they fed James and Lily theirs.

After that they fell asleep, Hermione soon following. Once he was sure they were all asleep he asked Stan, "So you had Avery here last week?"

Stan nodded.

" How is she?"

He shook his head. "Got kicked out of home. Her parents turned the locks on her. Found us by accident and asked us to take her to the Weasley's. Said her sister was on good terms with their third eldest. She's five months along, apparently."

"Thanks Stan."

"No prob." Stan pulled out a copy of the daily prophet. A large picture of a wild-eyed man covered the front page. Harry read what he could.

Escaped Azkaban... First ever... 12 muggle a and a wizard... Bloodthirsty... And the word that stood out the most, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's most faithful follower.

**So yeah, little bit of Avery, and James and Lily. Cookies for everyone, (::) (::) (::) and hot chocolate [] [] []. Happy New Years eve, and if you are confused please leave a comment. Have an awesome day!**


	24. Diagon Alley

**hi everyone! Happy New Year 2015! I Do not have a new year resolution(couldn't think of one) but oh well. This chapter they are at the leaky cauldron. Next chapter we will have some sweet scenes and one with Draco...**

**Hi- so I went back and re-read it, and I blame auto correct! Sorry!**

**Have a good day!**

** I Do not own HP.**

Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he walked downstairs.

The minister had been over last night to tell him everything had been taken care of.

Hermione was at a table, reading mail and feeding James and Lily."Guess what?" She said."Hmm?" "They figured out how to say yes."

Both twins nodded.

Hermione smiled before her expression went hard. "A letter from Mr. Weasley came today."

"Oh? What did it say."

"They agreed to use an illegal potion on Mr. Granger."

He looked up excitedly. "Are they going to poison him?"

She laughs. "No, it's veritiserum."

"Vereta-what- um?"

"Veritiserum, a truth serum. It's illegal because it makes you spill your darkest secrets- and you don't know it!"

"Good, I hope he suffers." Harry turned and tickled Lily under the chin.

"They've already done it. Found out mom gave them 700,000 pounds to take care of me, he couldn't remember what he did with it because he was drunk, so they used Legilmency."

"Which is?"

"A mind reading spell."

"What did they find?"

"A wand. They couldn't get a very good look at it, but she had a wand. Meaning, I'm not a muggle born. I'm a half blood, at least. And the money he put in a bank account, which he hasn't been in since. He forgot the password."

Harry snorted.

"So now I have 7,000 galleons."

"Sweet, what are you going to buy?"

"Our stuff for school."

"Forget it. I'm paying for our stuff."

"Oh come on Harry!"

He gets up and grabs James.

"No, no, no, and no."

He walks upstairs, not before turning and winking slightly. She rolls her eyes and mutters.

"Cheeky,"

ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0 ️ ️ ️

Ron

I walk into the leaky cauldron, where Harry and Hermione have been staying. It's 10:00 and the breakfast area is full.

Fred and George follow me up to the bartender and owner, Tom.

They want to see the twins.

"Excuse me? Do you kow what room the Potters are in."

He grins cheekly. "Room 13, though they are both fast asleep. They were up all night with the kids."

"We'll be quiet."

I mention for Fred and George to follow me. When we get to room 13, the first thing we noticed was that it was very clean.

Everything was in its proper position, their homework with stacked neatly on their desk, and it smelled like it had never been dirty.

Fred and George tiptoed over to the trunk which held the twins room.

When they opened a loud screaming admitted from it. They slipped quickly inside it. Fred went straight to James, and George to Lily. I was left to watch.

Both twins immediately ceased crying.

"There, see, you just wanted to be held." Fred coos. "You'll have to write me a 10 page report on how you did that," a voice yawns from the stairwell.

"Harry!" George flex startled. "We just- uh."

"It's fine." He says. He looks really tired. "When did you get here?"

"Five minutes ago. Check this out, brand wand wand, four then inches, willow, containing one unicorn tail horn."

"Cool."

"Yeah, we also got of our books."

He grinned. "Hermione has 3 bags of books."

"3? What for?"

"well I am taking more classes than you, aren't I?"

Both boys jumped as Hermione walked into the room, yawning, and carrying a baby bottle for James.

"those are my books for Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, care of Magical Creatures, and muggle Studies."

"What are you doing Muggle Studies for? Your Muggle born!"

"Half-Blood. Mom was a witch."

She took James from Fred.

"And I still got money from dad, and I really want an owl. Harry wants to go browsing some time, so I figure we can both do that while James and Lily are asleep."

**Sorry it took so long to update! We were tearing out Sheetrock in our basement. Anyway... Happy 2015! Cookies for everyone!ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0**


	25. The train ride

**Thanks so much for reading! We won't do much of an intro, so we can get into the story. I actually want to try and get this up before lunch(Mountain time), but we'll see...**

_On the display in Flourish and Blotts was a book that caught his attention. Death Omens, what to do when your expecting the worst. Voldemort... The Chamber Of Secrets... Hermione... James... Lily... Five minutes later he was walking outside, emerged in lists of dark omens and dead parents..._

Harry and Hermione, who had never gotten the chance to ride the train to Hogwarts, were among the first people at the train station. As it happened, they spent the time talking to Harriet,(who apparated with Proffessor Snape disguised as another wizard) and were among the last to actually board the train.

They finally found a compartment with only an asleep man.

"Who do you think he is?" Ron asked

"Professor R.J. Lupin." Harriet said.

"Well of course you'd know."

Hermione put the twins to sleep as Ron and Harriet talked. They were almost 7 months old and sleeping well. She said they were radiating heat around the cool room. Ron was very impressed. Hermione was just tired.

She laid her head on Harry as they talked. They were going over a bridge when the train screeched to a stop. The lights flickered and went out. The air became unbearably cold. They sat in the dark for a couple minutes.

The door of their compartment suddenly Slater open. A horrible, dark, cloaked creature was floating in the doorway. Then all Hermione knew was screaming...

_She was in trouble now. They knew. Footsteps ran up the stairs. She tried to hide. He had the whip. He started yelling at her, speaking gibberish. Then he raised his arm..._

"Hermione! Hermione! Can you hear me!?"

Harry was sitting next to her, yelling. His face looked panic-stricken and relieved she had opened her eyes. She felt icy cold and nauseous.

"Are you alright?"

I try to nod but just slump against him.

"What happened?"

"What was that?"

"A dementor." Professor Lupin says. "One of the guards of Azkaban. What happened?"

"I was at home when I was nine. They had discovered my ability to read."

Ron and Harry look sorrowful. Harriet already does. Lupin doesn't know anything.

"Dementors force us to relive our worst memories and feast on our sorrow."

I Lay unresponsive for acouple more minutes before remembering James and Lily. They are fine. I am not.


	26. Return to Hogwarts

**Thanks so much for reading! I got two comments yesterday from Bronze and I was so happy! Please remember that you can comment for anything you like, didn't like, or didn't understand!**

**Bronze- good, I'm glad you liked it./ yes Hermione doesn't like Draco. And I thought it would add a little more humor into the story (or did I fail?)**

**Thanks to everyone who left a comment so far. Here is some cookies for you! ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0**

**I have an awesome day! I do not own Harry Potter.**

As the train neared Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione retrieve James and Lily from their room. Bulls were asleep, and Harry smiled as James rested his head on his shoulder. He wrapped a blanket around the boy, and joined Hermione outside.

"alrigh' there 'Arry?"

Hagrid's voice carried across the sea of heads. Harry held up a finger to his lips, and gestured to James. Hermione was cradling Lily.

"Harry."

Harriet called somewhat softly, as she waved them over to a carriage. Ron was already there and smiled as the stepped in(I imagine the carriages to be like the one in Cinderella).

The Carriage ride was short, and soon, Hogwarts castle was visible.

Hermione let out a breath as she caught sight of it. He squeezed her hand.

The carriage pulled up near the entry doors. Harry and Ron hopped out first, and helped Hermione and Harriet out, respectively.

A sneer from behind made them turn.

"See you made it Potter, decieded not to show off this ti-"

Draco stopped short as the next carriage pulled up. Avery Clearwater stepped out. She was six months along, and her face was shining. Harry watched Penelope, her older sister, break away from the crowd and run to her sister, hugging her as hard as possible.

They hadn't seen each other all summer, almost.

When Harry looked back at Draco, he was gone.

Vanished into the crowd.

He felt Harriet tap on his shoulder.

"Time to go. Ronald is saving us our spots on the table. Draco is not ok. Now let's go."

She moved to get Hermione. He noticed James had woken up. He was smiling sleepily at everyone around him. Harry smiled, and walked inside.

**So, short chapter, but I'm working on a Special Oneshot to go along with this. Depending on how much I do tomorrow/later tonight. It will be after Avery has their baby. Also, any name suggestions for their kid? Currently I am thinking Ariel, but...**

**Please leave a comment!**


	27. Hippogriffs

**Hi everyone! I decieded we're going to try for a double chapter today! I kinda concerned about the lack of comments. Do you understand the story? Remember, I read all the comments and even enjoy critics. Don't be afraid to post a comment. I'm not going to block you or anything, don't worry. I believe in freedom of speech.(I'm American, no offense to anyone who's not!) snicker doodles for everyone! (#) (#) (#)**

Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut.

He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang The boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" He called the class approached.

Lily was in a Muggle baby backpack, which dumped against Harry's back when he walked. Hermione had the same with James. She was in an irritable mood because earlier that morning, Prof. Trelawney had predicted Harry's death.

While she was angry, Harry was thoughtful.

Professor Trelawney had seen that Graham and his key cup, and the groom was an omen of death.

He set the baby backpack on the ground next to James, who gave him a wide, one- toothed smile. Hermione sat down beside them as she listened to Hagrid, muttering under her breath about old frauds.

"Now, e'eryone stay 'ere!" Hagrid said. "I'm gonna go an' get 'em ."

He strode of into the forest.

"Gosh, this place is going to the dogs." Draco said as soon as he was out of earshot. "That oaf teaching classes, wait until my father heard of this-"

"SHUT UP, DRACO!"

Any other member of the class (including Harry, Ron, and Harriet) would have shriveled under Hermione's gaze. Already fueled by annoyance and anger, she was a scary sight.

"Careful Granger,"

In a flash she was on her feet. "I must say I'm suprised. A person of as great importance as your father would have been informed of my removal from my parents house and their not being my actual parents."

Draco's eyes narrowed. Then shot open with fear as he pointed behind her and yelled. "Dementor! Dementor!"

Hermione looked behind her, then waved at something behind Draco, and said. "Hi Avery!"

Draco jumped a foot in the air and spun, but there was as much Avery Clearwater behind him as their was dementor behind Hermione.

"Ooooohhhh!" Lavender Brown squealed, pointing to a group of the most magnificent creatures Harry had ever seen.

They had the bodies, hind legs and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant Eagles.

There were silver, gold, brown, black, and grey. There were maybe thirteen, and all looked beautiful and threatening at the same time.

"Hippogriffs, beau'ful, arn' they?"

The class murmured an agreement.

"Now, who wants ter go an' touch 'em?"

no one volunteered. Harry immediately raised his hand. "I will."

Hagrid smiled."Well done Harry. We'll do 'em in pairs. 'ermione?"

Hermione glanced at the large creatures, then nodded.

Both bowed to Buckbeak, then walked up slowly. They patted his beak and feathers.

"Righ' then." Hagrid said, looked immensely pleased. "I recon 'e may let yeh ride 'I'm!"

"What?"

Before they could react, Hagrid grabbed Harry and lifted him up onto its back. Hermione was next, throwing her arms around Harry as Buckbeak lifted his wings and took off.

He heard her gasp. They could see all of Hogwarts.

Buckbeak soared over the Black Lake, dipping his front claws into the water.

He heard a whoop and turned to see Ron and Harriet on a second hippogriff. Ron had both hands in the air and looked thrilled. The hippos riffs soared up and landed smoothly on the ground.

"Hippogriffs, the Greek symbol of love," Hermione murmured as Harry helped her off. "Really?" She nodded.

Something bothered him about his sister on a symbol of love with Ron.

Malfoy marched up to one of the hippogriffs.

"I bet your not dangerous at all, are you, you big ugly brute?"

The hippo griff lunged and reared up. Harris moved to try and protect Draco.

Time seemed to stop.


	28. Hogsmeade

**Have an awesome day! You are all special!**

**I do not own hp.**

_He raised an eye as the boggart fell in front of Harriet. It immediatly shifted into Voldemort. He saw her eyes grow wide with fear. "R-R-Ridikulus!" She gasped. It stumbled and turned into Professor Snape. He had a giddy look on his face that Harry had never seen before and leaned forward to tickle her. _

_"Ah! No! Sev! Stop!"_

_She squealed as the hands ran up and down her sides before moving to let Hermione take a turn. Harry watched in horror as his dead body appeared. Two figures appeared behind it. An older version of James and Lily. _

_"Do you like our work, Mom?"_

_"Ridikulus!"_

_Boggart Harry laughed and sat up. "Got ya!" _

_Hermione kicked it and stalked away._

_It was Harry's turn._

_He stepped forward, knowing exactly what he was afraid of, but -"Here!" _

_Professor Lupin ran out, shielding Harry and throwing himself in front of the boggart._

Harry woke up on Halloween morning feeling depressed. He stayed with James and Lily until Hermione woke, then they walked downstairs to the Great Hall together.

Today was the Hogsmeade trip. The Dursleys hadn't signed Harry's permission form, so he couldn't go. He told Hermione to go, and he would watch the twins.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Hermione asked for the fifth time.

"I'll be fine," he said in an offhand voice. "Go and hang out with the girl your age, giggle and, I do know, talk about makeup... And boys."

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't take interest in either of the two."

"Alright, alright, just go have fun." So she walked off.

Harry took notice to the fact Harriet was nowhere to be seen.

Since it was nap time, he wandered the castle for a bit. He was walking down yet another lonely corridor when he heard a voice. "Harry?"

He doubled back and met Professor Lupin.

"What are you doing? Where's Hermione, Ron, and Harriet?"

"Hogsmeade. Harriet's either with them and I missed her, or she skipped it for wizards chess with Snape."

"Wizards chess with Severus?"

"I know. Who knew, right."

"Come on in, I've just taken delivery of a grindylow for our next lesson."

A grindylow was a sickly green creature, with long fingers.

"So does Hermione have the twins?"

"No, I'm playing Mr. Mom."

Lupin raised an eyebrow.

"But it's nap time."

"Ah."

"Professor Lupin?"

"Yes?"

"You know that day when we fought the Boggart?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you let me fight it."

"After your sisters boggart turned into Lord Voldemort, and everyone freaked out, I was afraid yours would be the same. Voldemort twice in a day might have been too much for them."

He smiled at Harry. "I was wrong, wasn't I?"

"Yes sir. I Was thinking of Hermione on the train, and how frightening it would be if she, James, and Lily were attacked by dementors."

"Ah."

"Sir, Why do the Dementors affect Hermione so?"

"Because there are horrors in her past, that are far greater than ours."

Harry nodded.

The door opened and Professor Snape walked in, carrying a large goblet.

"Ah, Severus, thank you so very much. Could you please set it on the table there?"

He did and backed away, keeping his eyes on Harry.

"You should drink that directly, Lupin.I have made a cauldron ful, In case you need more."

"Thank you Severus."

The door opened again and Harriet came in.

"Hello Professor, hiya Harry!"

Shehad one of those smiles on her faces that just made everyone around her smile.

"Lo, Harriet."

"Hi Harriet."

She looked at Snape. "I finished adding the ingredients and stirring the potion, all we have to do now is wait."

Snape nodded and said. "Lily is helping me brew some Veritiserum."

The tempature dropped drastically. Harriet's smile vanished. She hated being called by her mom's name.

Lupin chuckled. "She certainly does look like Lily."

Harry checked his watch, and excused himself to go and get James and Lily, his daughter.


	29. Avery

**Hi everyone! I'm updating at 4 in the morning because I had a nightmare about a tarantula eating my cats face off. I HATE SPIDERS!I Got an awesome comment yesterday! I'm rating it 10 cookies! ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0 thank you gogolax!**

**Gogolax- yes, I reali I jump around a lot and skip some things, but mainly it's because they will be revealed in later chapters. For example, I try to skirt around Hermione's actual parents so no one figures it out! Hermione is still sleeping with Harry because a) McGonagall wasn't able to find her a place in the dorm and after she got pregnat, there wasn't much point in moving her, also I think it adds more drama/ humor into the story. There wasn't very much point to Hermione's scars(I rate it four cookies), I just needed a way to tell you that, yes, she was severely abused. It was also a big, Harry/Harriet/Ron help Hermione and gain her trust thing. Ron went and grabbed some of the professors and Harriet gave Hermione a few potions. Thank you so much for your comment, I will try and put more detail into the story, (Without giving it all away) and not skirt around details you may need. Sorry, I didn't realize that would annoy you!**

**Thank you so much for your comment. I really will try and improve that. Also, school starts today and I might not have as much time. If you have any questions, leave a comment, I read and answer them all! This is a Draco chapter. I will also release a one shot after this called There Goes my life. Have an awesome day, I do not own Harry Potter! **

**P.S. Gogolax , if you have any more questions I will answer them as best I can.**

Draco was panicking.

He didn't know where he was, much less what was happening.

All he knew was Avery was in the hospital wing.

He had to get to her.

But she hated him.

Potter!

He moved quickly through the school, searching for him. If he could find Potter, and ask him for help with Avery... They weren't exactly on the best of terms but he hoped...

Potter was that kind of guy every girl hopes to marry when she grows up. Handsome, family orientated, having lots of time, and having enough money to support a family. Potter also had a romantic sense. He thought about how girls thought, and understood their motives and thoughts.

And there he was.

"Potter! I mean.. Harry."

He looked back, clearly surprised, but decided to not be hostile. His sister, Granger, and Weasley are behind him, looking confused. Weasley looks hostile.

"Can I speak with you a minute? Please?"

He thinks, then nods. "I'll catch up." He tells them. "Hurry Harry." Granger says. She walks off, bouncing their son on her hip.

As soon as they are out of earshot he says "So what's new?"

"Harry, I need to make it up to Avery. I Can't live like this anymore. I'm in love with her and I'm so sorry for everything I said. I'd take it all back if I could."

"Whit words like that, what do you need me for?"

"Harry, how do you apologize to a girl? Let them know your really sorry, and you didn't mean anything?

He thought for a couple, long agonizing seconds.

"well you want to say something from your heart. Don't say sorry just to say sorry. Say it because it's what you feel you need to say. What you want to say. Because people will always accept an apology from the heart."

"Thank you."

"Of course. Happy Christmas, Draco."

"Happy Christmas."

I Take off and hurry toward the hospital wing.

One foot in front of the other. I've got to make things right.

I Burst into the hospital wing and hear a bunch of spells going off. She's screaming. Madame Pomfrey is grabbing more potions. I Run to her side and clasp her hand. "Avery, I'm so sorry. I never meant anything! Please forgive me!"

"Draco - I"

Her eyes glaze over. Her head falls limp and a small puff of breath escapes her as her hand falls to her side.

Avery Clearwater is dead.

**Actually, Avery was one of my more favorite characters, and I'm sorry she has to go. Why did she die? She was murdered. Who? 3 hints**.

A) mud blood hater

b) someone able to do something to her.

c) someone who hates Draco.


	30. Dementors envade quiddich

**Hey everyone! In this chapter we have a bit of Harriet, quiddich, and Ariel. Enjoy, please leave a comment, and have an awesome day!**

**I do not own hp.**

Draco named his daughter Ariel. For a week, he skipped classes and wasn't seen by anyone.

Crabbe and Goyle said they never saw him.

After a week and a half, he appeared. Some first years saw him and said his skin was waxy white and he had large bags under his eyes. His hair didn't have its usual shine, and his light blue eyes looked cold and dead. When he showed up for classes he didn't look much better.

His magic skills also decreased and soon even Neville was better than him.

The Day after her death, Avery's parents came to retrieve her body. Draco was not seen, but he denyed them custody of Ariel.

After two days, Ariel hadn't had any food or care. It was useless trying to tell Draco to take care of his daughter, he wouldn't listen. Harry wasn't sure if he could listen.

Pansy Parkinson tried to help, but the poor girl didn't know anything about babies. Finally, Ginny Weasley isles Her mother for some formula and fed the starving girl.

Ginny started watching the small child and juggling her classes for her.

Hermione, who Harry found out had signed up for everything, was having a harder time. James and Lily weren't sleeping through the night, her homework was piling up, and she had tons of classes to get to on time. Harry secretly started doing her homework, at least the ones he understood.

Fred and George came and stole the twins occasionally while Hermione finished stuff. She always made them empty their pockets and give her their wands, which amused them.

"As if we'd try anything, you and Harry would kill us, we treasure our lives!"

Winter was fast approaching. Harriet was gone sometimes(most of the time), but she still made time to come to Harry's first Quiddich game of the season.

Harry still loved being on a broom.

Of course, he would completely stop the game if Ron, Harriet, or Hermione needed it.

This game was Griffindor vs Hufflepuff. It was pouring rain and was freezing cold. Harry could barely see a thing. He could distantly hear Lee Jordan commentating. Griffindor was in the lead. He flew higher.

A deep, drowning cold swept over him. Lightning flashed, and he briefly saw the outline of a big, black dog.

A dementor came out of nowhere and took a deep rattling breath. He felt dizzy, and heard screaming, like on the train. More came and he lost control of his senses, and fell...


	31. Sirius Black in Hogwarts

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long, today was a busy day. This is my first chapter in Harriet's point of view(I think) have a good day!**

**I Do not own HP.**

She looked up a at the head table and smiled and waved at Severus.

He nodded and turned back to his dinner.

Hermione, Ronald, and Harrison hurried up and sat down. They were late.

Although, in my mind they were right on time.

30 seconds after the minute 42 after the hour 6.

"Sorry we're late, Harriet. James and Lily needed to be fed."

"I accept your apology, Harrison."

"Tell me again why you want to use my full name? Just call me Harry."

"I will call you what I like."

Sirius Black should be in Honeydukes. After dinner, they were planning on going up into Giffindor tower." I Needed to distract them.

"Ronald, do you think you could come down to the dungeons after dinner to judge a chess game between Professor Snape and I? Harrison and Hermione can come watch,"

"Yeah, ok." He says, picking up his fork and eating a bit of the roast. Harry nodded as he used a number of charms so James and Lily would stay on the seat. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, alright."

So after dinner we headed down to Professor Snape's office. Sirius Black had made it onto the Hogwarts grounds, and my friends were far from him. I am the only student to have set foot in his office.

I lost miserably.

I think Severus finds my utter concentration amusing. We played an hour or so. Ron identified some moves as illegal. I had no leverage and Severus destroyed me.

when we finally headed up to Griffindor tower, there was a crowd, and the Head master was there, examining the Fat Lady's portrait, which was empty and slashed vigorously.

Sirius Black had made it.

Truth be told, I was afraid of the man.

The oracle wouldn't tell me his intents, and all I knew was what Mcgonagall and Dumbledore had discussed.

"Argus, search the castle for the Fat Lady. We must find her!"

"There's no need." I Say. The Fat Lady just entered the cave painting. Sirius Black has fled. He did this. He is looking for my brother.


	32. Who is that dog?

**T.G.I.T! It's the end of the term and school is out for THREE ****WHOLE DAYS! **** Whose exited for Friday? Also, I got my google + account up, so if you want you can check me out there! Have an awesome day!**

** I do not own HP.**

Hermione woke on December 15, and walked down to breakfast with Harriet. She was still shaken from the Sirius Black thing a month ago... And so was I!

Lily and James had previously started crawling, and were getting more powerful.

Lily had woken up last week a tiny baby fawn, which was amusing to see in the cradle she slept.

James was found floating a couple feet off the ground.

"How did you sleep?" Harriet asked, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Good, Don't you know?"

I had spent the night worrying about Sirius Black until Harry came and joined me. Then I spent the night curled up in his arms.(Harry and Hermione do not have a very sexual relationship at all)

Gosh he has strong arms.

"Of course I know. But it's nice hearing you talk about it."

I raise my eyebrow. She changes the subject.

"How're James and Lily?"

"Good. No surprises today."

I moved to check the notice board, but Harriet said "Don't bother. I'll tell you what's new."

We walk into the Great Hall and sit down. I eat, and am able to mash up some raspberries and blueberries for James and Lily before Harry joins us and sits down... without the twins.

"Harry, dear, where are the twins?"

"Which ones."

"Ours."

"I thought you had gotten them."

"No, I'll hurry and go grab them."

"No, I can -"

"No. I'll get them. You eat."

I can hear Harriet filling Harry up on the upcoming mid-year tests, and the Hogsmeade trip next week. I'll be able to get him a Christmas present. I pass Ginny on the stairs. She's just gone to help Ariel, and is going to eat.

I would help her with Ariel, but I have my own agenda. And it's really busy.

Ariel Penelope Malfoy.

He named her after Avery's beloved sister.

I make it to Griffindor tower. After retrieving James, Lily, and the time turner, I head back downstairs. I happen to look out the window. My cat, Crookshanks, and a black dog are running toward the forbidden forest. "Hmm... I wonder whose dog that is?"


	33. The Maurader's map

**Hey everyone! I got a comment so I'm starting this chapter an hour after releasing the last one because I got a comment!**

**Dbzgtfan2004- don't worry! I plan too!**

**Sparkplugs- it was supposed to be in a distant Hermione pov. We were kinda following her around through the last chapter.**

**Have an awesome day!**

**I do not own hp.**

Harry waved as Hermione vanished into the distance.

She was off to Hogsmeade.

This time, however, she had stolen James and Lily.

He wandered back into the castle and up and down the corridors.

"Psst! Harry!"

Fred was peaking out at him from behind a statue of a one eyed, humpback witch.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Hogsmeade?"

"Early Christmas present for you, Harry."

He and George, who had been unseen from where he had been, smiled and nodded. George handed him a ragged piece of paper.

"What's this rubbish?"

they both chuckled. "What's this rubbish he says? That, Harry, is the secret to our success."

"Yeah. All you have to do is tap it with your wand, and say, I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"And then, when your done, tap it and say, Mischief managed."

He looked suspiciously at them both, then tapped it and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

To his utter surprise, thin ink lines spread across the parchment, and formed the words:

Messers Mooney,

Wormtail,

Padfoot,

and Prongs,

Are proud to present,

the Maruaders map.

It was a map showing every detail of Hogwarts. If this was correct, Filch was patrolling the third floor, Mrs. Norris was on the fifth, Harriet was in the dungeons brewing a potion with Snape, and Hermione was walking off the top of the map.

"So young Harry, mind you behave yourself-"

"-And we'll see you in Honeydukes."

They disappeared.

Harry studied the map a bit longer and found a passage way to Hogsmeade. He quickly ran upstairs to grab his invisibility cloak, then headed out.

After several minutes it opened up in a cave in the mountain side. He put the cloak on, and headed into town. He quickly found Ron and Hermione in the Three Broomsticks. Hermione, who was good at spells and charms, made Harry invisible without the cloak.

They ordered him a butter beer and we're talking about how he had come to be there.

The door of the Three Broomsticks opened and Harry looked over the rim of his tankard and choked.

Professor Mcgonagall and professor Flitwick had just entered the pub with a flurry of snowflakes, followed by Hagrid and Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.

**So I'm about to fall asleep right now, so i will continue this tomorrow. Have a good night, sleep well! If you didn't understand me, leave a comment or pm me. I hope to have an email soon that guest reviewers can reach me by. Have a good night, and peace out!**


	34. The gig is up

**Hey everyone! It's Friday! And I got a comment! I also forgot to rate the comments in last chapter. Dbzgtfan2004- congrats! You got eight cookies!ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0****sparks plug- thanks for that comment! You get nine cookies!ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0****And now!:**

**Mystery person- no, not necessarily. I Start writing chapters when I get comments, as to answer you quickly, but that doesn't mean I will post them after finishing. Sometimes I wait a bit to see if 1) I get any more comments 2) if I get interrupted by alerts from Google, YouTube, and Scratch!**

**Thank you Mystery person! I rate it seven cookiesㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0!**

**Now on with the story!**

**I do not own h.p.(Also, if you want to play the sims 4, I highly recommend going to YouTube, finding DanTDM and going to the link in his Sims gameplay. DO NOT SEARCH IT ON THE INTERNET! Even if it's a five star website. I just put a virus on my moms computer. (I just wanted to play a computer game! We haven't had computer for almost a month, and minecraft wouldn't work!))**

Professors Mcgonagall and Flitwick, along with Hagrid and Cornelius Fudge, sat fdown at a table near them. They could hear and see Madam Rosmerta walk over to take their orders.

Hermione was breathing hard.

"How's business, Rosmerta?" Fudge asked.

"It'd be a lot better if the ministry weren't sending de mentors into my pub every other night."

Everyone shifted in their seats.

"I don't like them any more than you do, Rosmerta," said Fudge uncomfortably. "Necissary precaution, I'm afraid, but there you are..."

Madame Rosmerta snorted. "Sirius Black, in Hogmeade? Let me get your drinks and you can tell me, whatever for?"

She walked off and returned soon.

"So, Sirius Black? Why would he be here?"

"Harry Potter."

Professor Mcgonagall's voice was a whisper. Hermione tugged on his arm. "Harry, we should leave."

"Harry Potter?"

"Do you remember, who Black's friend in Hogwarts was?"

"Naturally," said Madame Rosmerta, with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here - oh they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"

Harry dropped his tankard with a loud clunk. Ron kicked him. Hermione tugged harder on his arm.

"Of course they were," said Fudge. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school."

"And after the Potters went into hiding, they told black where they were. Only Black." Said Professor Flitwick. "And he went straight to You-Know-Who!"

"And now he's escaped," Rosmerta said.

"Ter come aftér 'Arry!" Hagrid says.

"But Mr. Potter is better protected than Black thinks. First, we must think of his mother's sacrifice, through which He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named cannot touch him." Mcgonagall was talking now."The ️there are the many charms and spells around Hogwarts, and his home. There are also spells, tracking charms, and other enchantments on him. Some were even placed by Dumbledore!"

"But we never could have given him the protection he needs." Flitwick said, smirking.

Fudge and Mcgonagall chuckled.

"We needed someone, who could keep track of him, and be with him every second of the day, and the night! Who could preform such extricate spells, such as charming the door to lock when Sirius Black comes - even keep him from going near it! Who could make Harry himself unplottable, invisible, and able to repel Sirius Black."

"And where in the world will you find such a person?"

"We already have!"

"Who?"

Hermione gave one last yank on his arm before Flitwick proudly proclaimed.

"Hermione Potter."


	35. The Split

**Wow! I just finish a 300 piece puzzle! My head heads. Anyway, my email says I got 7 comments and they are all from the same person! Here are the answers!**

**Esmerlda Snape- yeah I know I'm kinda throwing Hermione into the dumps, but it gets better!/ Actually, when I drafted the story, I imagined that they would be slightly older but yeah, pregnant at 12! Also, I read this one fan fiction that had Hermione pregnant and married in their first year, so I suppose this is slightly better./ yes I know I'm kinda rushing it, but im trying to get through the basics, skip over stuff I don't want you to figure out, and make the story ok all at the same time! / I'm so grateful for this comment. Kopi was a good kitty and we all miss her very much. Thank you for taking the time to tell me that. I really appreciate it./ I make the cookies with the emote keyboard. They r under the bell section. Just scroll right until you see them./ my version is so full of twist you may get sick of them... Especially in book four.**

**Awesome comment(s) I rate them 10 cookies! ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0! And sugar cookies for all! ( ) ( ) ( )! Also, if your not understanding Draco, I highly recommend reading 'There goes my life'. Have an awesome day! I do not own HP.**

_He had run out and back to Hogwarts. He didn't honestly know why he has angry._

_why was he angry._

_He wasn't angry._

_He was confused._

_What had happened?_

_Hermione had been keeping an important secret from him._

_They had agreed to tell each other everything._

_They had had an argument. She had called him master. He had left._

_Oh how he hated the name Master._

_He knew she would be back tonight. _

_He wouldn't._

_Would he?_

The story of my life

I take her home

I drive all night

To keep her warm

And time

Is frozen.

_What had she done?_

_Had she ruined them?_

_He had been completely honest with her, and she couldn't tell him a secret about himself._

_She had tossed his trust in the trash._

_In the dirt._

_And then she had called him Master._

_The ultimate offence._

_What had she done?_

_she would go back tonight, but she doubted he would._

So I'll go

Sit on the floor

wearing your clothes

all that I know

Is I don't know

to be something you miss

Never imagined we'd have a last kiss

never imagined lead and like this

Your name forever your name on my lips

just like our last kiss.


	36. Harriet knows all

**Hey everyone! How was your Friday! Today we have to give the cat a bath because she is an indoor cat and she STINKS! Poor Lizzie hates water! I forgot to put this in last time, those songs belong to one direction and Taylor swift, respectively. Have an awesome day and thank you all for reading! Chocolate chip cookies for everyone! (::) (::) (::)! And a really expensive one, cause you guys are awesome! ($) thank you all so much!**

**I do not own hp**

Ron had no idea what had happened when Harry showed up super late for breakfast with only James. He looked like he hadn't slept in years, had red-rimmed eyes, his glasses were missing, and him robes were lopsided.

James was also looking at him like: Who are you and what have you done with my dad?

After feeding James, Harry started eating.

"Hey mate, are you alright?"

He shrugged and continued.

"Where's Hermione?"

He sat up ubrutly and stalked off, taking James with him.

Maybe five minutes later, Hermione came in with Harry. She was wiping away tears and holding Lily.

Her hair was uncombed and she appeared to have forgotten to get dressed in day clothes. She was wearing one of Harry's muggle shirts, and some pajama bottoms.

She sat down and fed Lily. She had a couple small piecesof fruit. I didn't ask her what was wrong, I waited for Harriet to show up.

By the time she finally did show, Hermione had left.

I can't tell you how relieving it was to see one of my friends not getting stared at for being underdressed or looking horrible.

"Harriet, something's up with Harry and Hermione."

She nods.

"They had a fight."

"Them? Never!"

She shakes her head. "Yesterday, after Harry ran out of the Three Broomsticks and Hermione followed him, they had a fight. He was hurt she had kept something of that importance about him from him. She tried to say she had done it for his own good, and he started going on about how he could have helped her, how he had been completely honest with her since they had met, and he has. That's one of the reasons their relationship is so strong. They were completely honest with each other. There were no secrets whatsoever."

She paused, looking at him, then continued.

"She threw away all the cards that would have helped her and said he didn't need to control her every move and called him master."

My mouth dropped open." She didn't!" Harriet nods. "So Harry ran off, and they're both avoiding each other. Harry even slept on the couch last night. Neither got any sleep."

She chewed thoughtfully on a piece of fruit. "I'm personally siding with Harry on this one. Hermione really screwed up here." She glanced at the clock and said "I have an exploding snap appointment with Sev in five minutes, care to join?"

So I shrugged and followed her.

**There! Just wanted to give you a little more insight into what happened between Harry and Heione as I cut it out so I could include some more Ron and Harriet. Have an good day, and thanks for reading!**


	37. Everything's ok(finally)

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading! I really appreciate it! Here is the story!**

**I do not own hp.**

What had happened to his strength?

Harry felt dead inside. His body was a burden to carry around and lifting a finger felt like a ton.

What had happened to him?

More tears pricked at his eyes.

"Hey."

He glanced up as Harriet walked up. He tried to smile at her but couldn't. She took the chair next to him and said "You didn't show up for classes."

He gathered the strength to shrug.

"Neither was Hermione."

He looked at her. "is she ok?"

"No, she's worried sick about you! Harry,"

She grabbed his chin and wagged her finger.

"She misses you and she is really sorry for everything she said."

"How do you know? What if she did mean it?"

"Harrison James Potter that is the stupidest question in the world to ask me! How do you know? Do you know who I am?!"

"Ye-" he was stopped short by her hand going across his face in a slap.

"Now you go and find the girl of your dreams and tell her nothing matters anymore, or so help me I will hatch another Basilisk and set it on you!"

Harry nodded dumbly. He got up, slowly.

"Oh and Harry?" He looked back at her. "She's in the 21st corridor."

"Thanks Harriet." He hurried off.

She sat in the dark corridor. There was a single window in the roof, and a door on either end.

Words kept repeating in her head, words he had sung.

"Cause even the stars they burn. Some even fall to the earth,"

Not many people knew, but Harry had the most gorgeous voice (think Awesomest male singer voice you can.)

One of the doors opened and she looking up to see who was intruding her space.

Harry.

His eyes rested on her and he hurried to her. "Hermione."

"Harry, I'm so sor-"

"No! Don't be. None of that matters right now. It's ok."

She threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. "I-I thought I had lost you!" He hugged her tighter. "Never. Your stuck with me. She let out a dry sob and pulled him closer. He moved slightly, looked into her eyes, and kissed her.

After a long while, they pulled apart and walked upstairs to Griffindor tower, to the utter relief of Harriet and Ron.


	38. Christmas morn

**Hey everyone! Oh no, the weekends almost over. ㈶6. Here is a comment, rated six cookies(ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0)**

**Esmeralda Snape- don't worry! They do!**

**Thank you for reading and all the comments! Remember, you can comment on anything- even if it's completely irrelevant to the story.**

**Also: if your having a birthday, (Shout hooray!) tell me and I'll put a note in the story! I enjoy hearing about you guys.**

**Thanks for reading, I do not own HP.**

On Christmas morning, Harry and Hermione were awoken by Ron, who threw a pillow at them.

"Oi! Presents!"

"Oi! We're try to sleep!" Harry groaned.

Hermione swung her feet over the edge and went down to retrieve the twins. Harry groaned and rubbed his eyes.

Hermione came back, and after putting the twins, who bounced a little on Harry to get him to get up, grabbed a couple of large parcels for Harry, and some others for the twins. Harry sighed and grabbed a bunch for Hermione.

She had given him a couple dark detectors, and some butter beer. Harry had given her some mascara(you were running out), a new diary,(your old one's almost full(how do you know that)ummm…), and a pretty, flower patterned muggle backpack. Ron was not as impressed. He got a homework planner.

Harry spotted a long, slender box in the pile. He grabbed it and, finding it was addressed to him, unwrapped it.

It was a broom. A wonderful broom.

Ron's mouth dropped.

"That's a firebolt! It's the fastest broom in the world!"

"Who sent it?"

Harriet had finally shown up, and was beaming as she held up an owl.

"Who sent it Harry."

"There was no note." Hermione said

"Who do you think sent it?"

"Probably not the Dursleys."

"What ... What if it was from… Sirius Black?"

**Sorry it's so short, I'm going through writers block, but I wanted to post this. I'll see you all later, thanks for reading!**


	39. The fake Dementors

**Hey everyone! How is your day going? Harry's and Hermione's is going ok, but I've decided to turn it around.**

**esrelda Snape- yeah, short and sweet. And mental pics are always fun!**

**that comment gets four cookies! (? ﾟﾍﾪ****? ﾟﾍﾪ****) gosh! How many do you have? ? anyway, here is the story, have a great day and thanks for reading!**

**I do not own hp**

Everyone in the stands roared as the Griffindor and raven law quiddich teams walked onto the pitch. The day was glorious, with the sun and few clouds. Perfect for flying.

Harriet had insisted he turn the Firebolt in to Mcgonagall for checking before he rode it. Hermione had agreed.

As they kicked off, he could hear Lee Jordan commentating - mainly about the Firebolt. He turned and saw Cho following him. As an afterthought, he noted she was very pretty - but Hermione was much prettier.

And if she wanted to tail him, she'd have to face the consequences.

He dived toward the stands, making Cho think he'd seen the snitch. As he neared him, he slowed, knowing if he touched them it would be a foul.

He swooped back up, stealing a quick kiss from Hermione, (which had been his plan all along) and gaining altitude as Cho crashed into the stands below him.

Foul.

As Griffindors took the shot, he saw a flicker of gold, and took off. Cho saw it too and followed. He Was already miles alhead when he heard her yell "Oh!"

He looked down and saw three black hooded creatures on the ground.

Dementors.

He pulled his wand out and bellowed "Expecto Patronum!"

A silvery form sped toward the ground. He'd been practicing that spell with professor Lupin so he would be able to protect Hermione and Harriet from the Dementors. (For she went slack every time they came near.)

Ron told him she had fainted the last match, whether from fright or Dementors. Maybe both.

He turned back to the task at hand and felt a surge of relief as his hand closed around the Snitch.

Of course, he went back to the stands to get Harriet, (as Hermione had decieded to wear a skirt) and fly her to the ground. A crowd surrounded them. Harry recieved backslaps and high fives as he handed the Snitch to Madame Hooch and turned to see Professor Lupin.

"That was quite some Patronus."

"Harriet said the Dementors didnt affect her at all!"

"That's because they - er- weren't Dementors. Come see."

He led the two away to a smaller crowd that had begun to form. He could hear Mcgonagall yelling.

"A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Griffindor seeker! Detention for all of you! Fifty points from Slythrin! I-"

"Wait!"

he wasn't sure what compelled him to stop her, it just seemed right.

"Potter, these boys-"

"I know. But let them off with a warning, and five points from Slythrin, just this once." He glanced at Malfoy's stunned face. "Maybe Draco can spend the extra time with his daughter."

"I don't have to." The blonde said.

"Draco, one day you're going to wake up and find she's a woman who spent her entire life trying to know you, and you won't know her."

He heard approaching footsteps as Hermione walked up behind him. He turned and grabbed Lily, who was nearing her first birthday.

"I fear the same about Lily. It's a fear fathers must bear."


	40. The night in Griffindor tower

**Hey everyone! How is your day going? Again Harry and Hermione's was going ok, but I'm about to turn it upside down. Here is a comment I have to answer.**

**Arabianca- yeah, but I didn't feel comfortable writing that. You get six cookies! (ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0)**

**Now, on with the story!**

** I Do not own hp.**

It had happened rather quickly.

The Day he meant,

They had woken at 3 in the morning. Ron had woken everyone up with a yell. Sirius Black had been in their dormitory. Ron said he'd looked up and saw him standing over him, with a knife.

The castle had been searched.

Hermione Was in hysterics.

"I forget the charms! I forgot the charms!"

After the search of the Griffindor dormitories was completed, a couple of the first years managed to drift off. Harry left Hermione and Harriet with Ron and ran to get James and Lily.

James and Lily, due to magical capabilities, had hit a growth spurt early, and were able to walk well, speak almost fluently, and was well coordinated with their hands.

James was too tired to walk, and had to be carried down on his father's shoulder. Lily stood up, yawned, and braved the walk to the common room, holding Harry's free hand for support.

Hermione almost tearfully wrapped her arms around the small girl, who fell asleep instantly.

"Oh…my baby … ohhhh…"

Harriet was fearfully curled up on the edge of the couch, and Ron was patting her back and whispering comforting words.

Harry hugged her, made sure Ron was alright, and spent the rest of the night helping around the tower. Calming people down getting people blankets, and a hug here and there. One small, teary-eyed first year girl asked for a kiss. He kissed her forehead as if she were Lily.

Mcgnagall made it clear that no one was to leave the room without head boy or girls knowledge. The prefects couldn't even have this privilege.

After everyone was taken care of, whether they be asleep or playing games while looking around them frighteningly, he returned to his family. Harriet had finally drifted off, her head leaning on Ron as he used a levitating charm to float another log onto the fire.

Hermione had fallen victim to sleep by James and Lily. The three slept closely together, and Harry had a feeling if he moved one of them apart, Hermione would wake, and hex him badly.

He noticed a few first years moving close to their circle. He raised an eyebrow at them and a small boy said "You make us feel safe." He smiled and helped them move their stuff.


	41. The icebreaker of a chapter

**hey everyone! I'm Back with another story, now, next chapters going to be the huge climax thing at the end, but this is the groundbreaker. So, hang in there!**

**Esmerelda Snape- I, personally, think Draco would be tons better off listening to people(like Harry) but, he did lose the love of his life. It would be like me killing off Harry/Hermione. Trust me, Avery was one of my favorite characters, I almost cried while writing about her dying. But it had to happen. If you are still confused about Draco, I suggest reading the one shot I wrote about him called there goes my life. It's about what he was feeling before/after Avery's death. Second, while that was one of your favorite chapters to read, it was one of my favorite chapters to write.(Another being the one's from Harriet's point of view(she's so matter of fact)) I'm glad you like it!**

**Thank you Esmerelda Snape, for your endless comments! ️ I'm Giving you eight cookies! (ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0) ****also, snicker doodles for everyone! (#) (#) (#)! Quick note, I'm thinking of stoping this fanfic at 50 chapters and continuing it in a sequel. or, I could go to 75 or something. Have a good day, and thank you for reading and every single comment!**

**I do not own HP.**

Everything was about to get worse.

At the beginning of the year, Draco had nearly been harmed after angering a hippogriff, but saved after Harry pushed him out of harms way.

What they didn't know was that Draco had filed a complaint with his father. And Lucius Malfoy had filed a complaint with the school board. And the school board had been discussing the matter for the past few months.

Now, they were going to execute Buckbeak.

Hagrid was shocked and depressed. Harriet, Ron, Hermione and Harry had gone down to visit, and had been shocked at what they found.

He was deeply drunk, crying, and had nearly set the house on fire.

They returned to Griffindor tower and wrote letters to the board, only to get a negative reply back the next morning.

The execution date was set for the next day. Harriet spent the day with Professor Snape, and returned late that night with several calming droughts.

Ron, for the first time in living memory, willingly spent his day in the library, looking up legal documents that would stop it happening.

Hermione went down to the kitchens(using the marauders map) and then down to Hagrid's hut with a number of cakes and sweets. Harry brought him some tea.

It rained all day that they found out. Hermione supposed James and Lily had something to do with it.

Late that night, Harriet knocked on their door with tears in her eyes, and told them everything was going to be alright.

"Things will be alright. Everything will be ok."


	42. Buckbeak is executed

**Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late updating, but today was busy! **

**Esmerelda Snape- aww, thank you!(? ﾟﾍﾪ****? ﾟﾍﾪ****?)**

**Have an awesome day, thank you for reading, and I will see you all later. **

**I do not own hp.**

At sunset, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Harriet made their way down to Hagrid's hut. James and Lily were thumping against Harry and Hermione's backs.

They hopped down the last steps to the hut and knocked on the door. Buckbeak was tethered in the pumpkin patch. As Hagrid let them in, he heard Lily saw "Bye, Bye."

Hermione, Harriet, and Ron say around the table, and Harry at the window seat. James walked around, and Lily bounced on his knee. James also liked to grab Hagrid's beard, and when he did, he would leave a trail of sparkles in it, which faded after a couple seconds.

"By the way, Ron." Hagrid said gruffly, and he held a squirming rat."Found this eatin' my gar'en." He handed him the rat. Ron looked baffled. He and Hermione had been fighting about Hermione's cat eating Scabbers.

A jug on the table shattered, making them jump. Hermione jumped up, and quickly looked through it, then slid something into her pocket.

"Ow!" Harry said.

Something had hit the back of his head. He turned and saw Dumbledore, Fudge, and the executioner coming down the hill.

Hagrid's face went white.

"Go on!" He rasped.

They jumped up and headed toward the door. Harry turned. "Hagrid, it'll be alright!"

He nodded weakly.

As the front door opened, and the execution party entered, they slipped out the back door, and ran up the hill.

Lily giggled as she bounced against her dad's back.

As they reached the doors, they turned and looked back at Hagrid's hut - just in time to see a glittering axe raised up, then brought down. Harriet buried her head in Ron's arms, a sure sign that all hope was lost.


	43. The shrieking shack

**hey everyone! T.G.I.F! Three day vaca!**

**Esmerelda Snape- maybe maybe not. They may know things we don't...(ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0****)**

**Also, 10,000 views! Thank you guys so much!**

**Have a good day, I do not own hp.**

"Ouch!" Ron dropped Scabbers the rat, who scurried away.

"He bit me! Scabbers!"

He took off.

"Ron! " Harriet yelled.

"Scabbers! Come back!"

Harry and Hermione quickly followed.

"Hermione!" He grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Do you know what tree this is?"

It was the Whomping Willow, the tree they had crashed into in their first year.

Ron had gotten Scabbers, and was maybe 10 feet from the base of the tree. Harriet was not to far behind him. "Ron! Harriet!"

Ron looked at them, and his expression became fearful. "Harry! Hermione! Run! It's the Grim!"

They turned. A large, black dog was behind them. It bolted toward Ron, catching his leg and pulling him into the tree. Harriet tried to follow their friend, but the tree came to life. Whirling and snapping it brought its branches down.

"Harriet!" He felt almost as if he'd never screamed louder in his life.

Harriet's head snapped toward him, and her face managed the (never before seen ) look of unmistakable shock. The branches hit her stomach and sent her flying backward. She landed maybe 20 yards from them.

Harry ran and checked her vital signs. She was alive, but knocked out. He wondered, and sent a patronus to the castle. Professor Snape would help her, they had to get Ron.

he put a sheild on James and Lily. It would be harder to get through with a sheild around them and branches falling everywhere. They say for a couple seconds, timing it, then dashed in.

(Harriet)

_Dreams and visions swirled around my skull. I hadn't gotten these prophecies before. _

_Because I was going to be knocked out._

_I smiled._

_This actually looked fun… until the moon came…._

_(Not Harriet)_

He And Hermione were nearing the end of the tunnel. They stepped into a poorly furnished room. There were claw marks on the walls and sofa. Hermione drew in a breath. "Harry, we're in the shrieking shack."

Harry had never actually seen the building, and he didn't suppose he ever wanted to see it again. The place was eerie. "Come on. Let's get Ron and get the heck out of here."

(Readers: please assume that the confrontation with Peter Pettigrew/ Sirius Black went exactly how it did in the movie/ book. Sorry for leaving out such an important bit, but their is no way I can (sort of) modify it so I'm not completely copying her. No kids, it's exactly the same.)


	44. The werewolf

**Hey everyone! This is it. The big one. All the other chapters have been leading up to this moment. Who's ready? I am! Have an awesome day and I do not own hp!**

Sirius and Harry climbed out of the Whomping Willow, Ron suspended between them, Hermione with her wand dangerously near Pettigrew (and looking dangerous too), then Remus, keeping Snape suspended, and James and Lily walking near the back.

As soon as Ron was set down, he hurried to help everyone out. Pettigrew, he held only the arm of his robes, not wanting to touch him. Hermione accepted graciously and smiled at him. Snape was levitated out before Remus, and then James and Lily.

He noticed Sirius had wandered away.

Quickly, he caught up.

He was looking at the castle. "It's glorious, I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. Harry smiled. "I've seen prettier sights. Hermione, James, Lily, Ron, Harriet, and this 6 month old girl named Ariel."

Sirius laughed. "Hermione would be on the list."

"I love her."

"She's a nice girl. Hold on tight to her, Harry."

"I will. I just hope she'll do the same for me."

They remained silent a couple more minutes.

"I don't know if anyone told you this, but, when you were born, your parents made me your godfather." "I know."

"W-well I understand if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle, but, maybe sometimes."

"Can I live with you?"

"Well it's fine if you don't want too, but-"

"No! I think it's brilliant! Hermione can come right? When can I move in?"

He looked startled. " Of course Hermione can come! You- you really want to?"

"Yes!"

"Harry!"

a shriek from Hermione called their attention back to the group. Remus Lupin was shaking, his skin a sickly paste color. Hermione was pointing toward a moon - a full moon.

He felt his heart almost stop.

"Hermione!" He dashed toward them, scooping James and Lily up. Sirius was there too, trying to contain Lupin. Ron was over by the tree. Who was he forgetting? Ron suddenly slumped and went still. Pettigrew had gotten a hold on Remus's wand when it fell. He turned and pointed toward Hermione, James, and Lily.

He Through all logic into the back of his mind and disarmed Pettigrew as fast as he could. He intended to do more, but Pettigrew transformed.

Then he was gone.

Remus was now a fully feldged werewolf, and Sirius had to transform into dog form to keep him under control. He was tossed aside like a rag doll, and before Harry could register what was happening, the werewolf grabbed the nearest human being, James.

He could hear Hermione scream as the werewolf sunk it's fangs into the small boy's neck.

He could hear James's cry of shear pain.

He could hear his fist land against the werewolves' snout.

**Sorry, I changed my mind. I'm leaving you at a cliffie, sorry! I may update later today, but we'll see how that works!**


	45. The time turner

**hey everyone! How are you guys! Sick of that cliffhanger yet? Here's chapter 45!**

**Esmerelda Snape: Yeah, the fight scene in unbelievably hard to add too. And yes, it was one or two and I picked two. James got bitten. ;( and Harry punched a werewolf (smart idea Harry) I wonder how their going to get out of this one?**

**Have a great day and I do not own HP.**

The werewolf dropped James, who fell to the ground. He briefly saw Hermione grab his arm.

He grabbed him wand and threw a severing charm at it(a.n, at this point, the werewolf doesn't even deserve to be recongnized as a living creature, just an it). It snarled at him and he snarled back.

He saw red.

And then, off in the distance, right before IT attacked, he heard a low "AWOO!" "AWOO!" IT glanced up and then ran off.

He heard a whimper, and saw Sirius, still in dog form, hobble over the hill.

There was a freshwater lake over there he could drink from.

He turned to his family. Hermione was attempting to heal some of the minor wounds on James's neck. "Will he turn?" He asked. Kneeling next to her. She shook her head.

"Their magic is much too strong to let something as simple as that affect it. He may be able to turn into a werewolf at will, though." Harry nodded. "Take him up to the castle. Apparate. Then come back for Ron. Lily, stay with mommy. I'm going to go help Sirius."

She nodded and a second later there was a crack as the three apparated away. He turned and hurried down the hill.

As he neared the lake, he became aware of an unquentiable cold. He broke through the last few trees. Dementors.

At least a hundred were in the air surrounding Sirius. He hurried toward them and shouted "Expecto Patronum!" But the cold was too much. Hermione's and his mom's screams pounded into his head.

And everything went black.

"Are you alright?" Was the first thing out of Harry's mouth when he woke up in the hospital wing. She nodded, then shook her head and fell against his arms.

"Ron's leg is broken and his foot sprained, Harriet has a cut and a bunch of bruises from the whomping willow, James is healing, and Sirius Black has been captured."

"Where is he?"

"In Professor Flitwick's office."

"We have to save him."

the doors open and Professor Dumbledore walks in. "Headmaster, you've got to stop them! " "It's true sir! They've got the wrong man!"

"I know." He glances sternly at the two of them, then his eyes rest on Hermione. "What we need, is a little more time…"

"But." Her eyes widen. "Oh."

"Now you already know where Sirius Black is, if all goes well, you should be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. Good luck." He strides toward the door. "Oh by the way, I'm locking you in. Three turns should do it. Good night." He closes the door. They can hear it click behind him.

"What does he mean?"

But Hermione was already pulling a fine gold chain from her robes with an hourglass on it.

"Remember this?"

He did remember it. She had shown it to him at the beginning of the year.

He grinned. "Let's go."


	46. Time's tales

**Hey everyone. Chapter 45 is up! After this, I will post three more chapters, the end notes, and finally(chapter 50) a preview for the sequel. I'm still deciding on a name, so if you have any ideas, tell me!**

**Goose- yeah, i had to do that for the sake of the story. Whoops!(ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0)**

**have a great day, and i do not own hp.**

7:30

Harry and Hermione were hurring through the halls.

then made it to the entrance hall and followed their past selves down the hill. Lily thought it was an extraordinarily fun game to be bouncing on her dad's back, and waving to dad at the same time.

Harriet glanced behind her and raised an eyebrow at them. Hermione held a finger to her lips.

While their past selves wandered toward Hagrid's cabin, Harry and Hermione hid behind one of the bigger pumpkins.

As they walked inside, Lily waved at them and said "Bye bye!"(that's you esrelda Snape)

He snorted.

They disappeared and a second later, Harry's head appeared in the window.

They heard distant voices.

"Fudge is coming. And we aren't leaving."

she studied the window.

"Why aren't we leaving?"

Realization struck her, and she pulled a stone out of her pocket and flung it into the window. They heard the milk jug shatter. Harry picked up another stone and flung it. A second later, he heard himself go "Ow!"

Hagrid's looked out the window at Fudge. A couple seconds later, Hermione pulled Harry back into the trees, as the front door opened and the back door closed.

Harriet shot them both a look as they passed.

It became clear to Harry that Harriet had no idea why they were there. She thought Buckbeak was going to die.

As soon as they were gone, he and Hermione hurried out, grabbed Buckbeak's chain and urged him out into the forest.

They hurried along, trying to put as much distance between them and execution party as possible. Soon the Whomping Willow was in sight and they stopped to rest.


	47. Small romance

**Hey everyone! It's that time of the day, and I'm here to make the characters lives either miserable, or glorious.**

**Esrelda Snape- I know, there is your answer to two or three chapters ago, when Lily was supposedly waving to Buckbeak. Whoops!**

**So you guys have a choice now, when I post the pre-sequel, would you guys like it to be the whole first chapter, or a bunch of small parts from around the story? So, first chapter preview only, or small bits from around the book. Please leave a comment or pm me. Have a great day, I do not own HP.**

They sat there for a while, watching their figures go into the tree, Snape levitate Harriet inside, and then down the tunnel toward the shrieking shack.

It was almost dark when they walked out.

"Do you see Sirius and me there?"

"Yes."

"He said that he would never forget the first time he walked into Hogwarts, and I said I had seen prettier sights. You, Harriet, Ron, James, Lily."

"Me?" She laughed. "I never have, and probably never will understand why, out of all the girls at Hogwarts, you picked me."

"Because I love you."

"I love you too."

He smiled. "Sirius said you were one of a kind, and I should never let you go."

"Well that's good, because your never getting rid of me."

He laughed. "He also invited us to come and live with him."

"Oh Harry, that's wonderful."

"I know."

"Does he have a house?"

"I hope he doesn't, then we can buy one. Think about it Hermione. We'll live in the country, someplace you can see the stars."

She was looking at him with a dreamy expression, taking in every word. "Here," he placed his thumbs on her eyelids. "Can you see it? The stars? The crickets? Maybe we can have a pond with fish and frogs, James and Lily would like that." She took a deep breath.

"Yes, I can."

He uncovered her eyes and immediately they opened. Those gorgeous blue orbs. They sat like that for a minute, staring into the others eyes, then Harry put a hand on her cheek, and leaned forward.

"Harry!" Both their eyes snapped back to the hill, where Proffessor Lupin had started transforming.

The horrible scene reformed before their eyes.

James was re-bitten, and Harry punched the werewolf on the snout. Then, before it could attack him, Hermione(his Hermione) cupped her hands around her mouth and called "AWOO!"

The Werewolf turned, and then dashed after us. On instinct, I grabbed Hermione's hand, and pulled her away with us. We had a head start, and even though the werewolf was fast, we got out of there.

We were on the edge of a lake.

A horrible cold washed over him, and he felt Hermione stumble, and clutch her head. "I'm sorry." She moaned. "I'm sorry. Please. Please. Not the mace. I'm sorry!"

He grabbed her and carefully helped her sit down near a tree. On the other edge of the lake his past self, and Sirius were lying on the ground. He was still concious, but not for long.

"Expecto Patronum!"


	48. The end

**hey everyone! Here is the official last chapter of Harry Potter and the Mystery girl. The sequel name and details are posted on the next page. Thank you to everyone who commented on how the pre-sequel should be laid out. Ten cookies to everyone! ? ﾟﾍﾪ****? ﾟﾍﾪ****? ﾟﾍﾪ****? ﾟﾍﾪ****? ﾟﾍﾪ**

**have a great day, I do not own hp.**

Fifteen minutes later, they were flying up to the tower with Sirius in it. Hermione, who hated flying, held tight onto Harry. They picked up Sirius and flew him to the ground.

"I'll never forget this, you two."

They shrugged.

Sirius smiled at Harry.

"She really is a nice girl. You hold on to her, and take good care of her too."

"I will."

"goodbye Sirius."

"Goodbye Sirius."

"Goodbye pup. Goodbye Hermione."

And with those words he disappeared into the night. They couldn't watch for long, they had to get back to the hospital wing.

the train ride back was peaceful.

James's neck had healed over by the neck morning. Ron's leg was still a little stiff, but it worked. Harriet still had minor bruises, but overall was fine.

Professor Lupin had resigned. He had spent an hour on his knees begging Harry and Hermione for forgiveness. Both willingly forgave him, but it took some consolation to get him off the floor.

A tap at the window made them all turn.

A strange owl fluttered outside with a letter in it's beak.

Ron stood up and let it in.

Dear Harry,

Buckbeack and I are far away and safe. I've packed a present in here for you- it may make your next year far more enjoyable. Tell Harriet, Hermione, James, and Lily I miss them all very much. Bye!

-Padfoot

p.s. I thought your friend Ron would like to keep the owl, since it's my fault he doesn't have a rat anymore.

Ron looked at the small, chittering owl. "Oh boy woud I!"

harry dug around in the folder and felt a slip of spare parchment. He pulled it out and read:

I, Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather, do hereby give him permission to attend Hogsmeade.

THE END


	49. Author notes

**Hey everyone! This is the end of Harry Potter And The Mystery Girl. Next up is Harry Potter And The years where everything went wrong. It's going to be four through seven. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! It was really fun. It think my favorite parts were**

**•Harriet**

**•The kids**

**•HarryxHermione scenes.**

**Some things you can hope for in the sequel are:**

**•More one shots to go along with the story**

**•more james and Lily**

**•more Harry and Hermione**

**•hermione's parent**

**•More Harriet**

**•more fun**

**Some things I am hoping to see are:**

**•More comments, even criticizing ones help. I'm not going to block you or anything.**

**•more suggestions, I'm a new writer on here guys. Tell me what you like, and I'll try to make it happen.**

**Thank you for all the comments so far posted, please note that any comments hereby posted here will be answered in HPATYWEWR. Also, I'm planning on using Google + to tell everyone when I'm updating. If you do not have a Fanfiction account, but do have YouTube/google + I highly recommend following me so you know that. ****Hope to see you guys there!**


	50. Preview

**Hey everyone!**

**These are some of the things you can count on seeing in HARRY POTTER AND THE YEARS WHERE EVERYTHING WENT WRONG. Have a great day, I do not own hp.**

"We 'ad a bad dweam." "Da same dweam daddy!" "Oh what happened?" "Dis bad man wit'out a fach put gween white at a man and he died." "We didn't now he tow,"

(James and Lily talking about a bad dream they had)

The doors opened, and Harry realized where the twins were. Determined to show the Hogwarts pride, they were juggling orbs of burning water. He saw the look on Hermione's face and thought "DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!

(Harry on a newfound talent of James and lily's)

"Mommy! Mommy it burns!" James and Lily wailed as…

(shhhh! This information is classified!)

"I didn't put my name in. You know I didn't."

(The goblet of fire)

"-what be the matter with you girl!" Harriet was shaking as she stared at the spider. She fainted.

(AVADA KEDAVRA!)

Apparently she was the first destiny girl since Belinda Blackwell, a dark wizard.

(The papers on Harriet)

Harry spun Hermione across the floor, and sang along as more people stepped onto the dance floor.

He Kept singing until the end, and as he lifted Hermione up on the last note, he realized that the speakers had failed, and everyone could hear him.

I trusted you! And after all that, you do this!"

"Herm-I-one is your date?" "No, she is my life, my queen, and the reason I'm going through with this, so in short, as she is my date.

(The Yule ball)

And she was forced to face the truth. Her son loved Quiddich.

(Hermione on James)

"I'm going to be the first Ministress of Magic.)

(Guess who?)

"we potters just refuse to die."

(Harry)

She just lies there, almost as though she's dead. But she's just sick. And can't breathe.

(Harriet)

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

(dun dun dun)

"True, but his son isn't!"

(Lee Jordan on Harry)


End file.
